Amnesia
by Darkcat13
Summary: Mysterious deaths No hints No clues Can this be solved before it takes a turn for the worst?
1. Prologue

Prologue

22nd of August, 1476

Mysterious deaths are terrorizing London and no one has been able to solve these riddles. With no clues left behind and more mysterious events to happen, the police was forced to get back one of their best detectives.

Follow the cat-and-mouse game between the two leading man of this story.

A detective with a darkened past

And a murderer that doesn't remember his crimes.

Can this end before it takes a turn for the worst?


	2. Chapter 1 - Back home

Chapter 1 : Back home

A few days ago I have been called back to London due to the cause of some mysterious murder case. Three victims in one night and no trace of anything

that could lead to their cause of death. The police is astonished by it all and are requesting help from me. What is it that makes me so much different? I am only a simple detective… with a huge amount of luck apparently. It is true that they want me here for my deduction skills, but I hope that this one can be finished soon. For some reason murder cases in London always seem to take so long. I wonder why there are so many here, those that kill I mean.

It wasn't so long ago that I found my way out from all this misery. I guess that is also why I am so good in what I do. Almost being able to look into the mind of the criminal..

~ Allister Griffith

Allister closed his notebook and looks through the window that was next to him. It was four days ago that he returned home from his vacation. Detective Galloway contacted him then because there seemed to be a few mysterious deaths found. Allister picks up the notes he got from detective Galloway and starts to read them.

Three dead people have been found nearby the Thames six ago.

Cecilia Tanner, Colin Meadows and Iris Stanton. Nothing ordinary about any of them. No crimes or criminal past. No formal titles. Just normal people you could find anywhere. Randomly picked out of the crowd and now dead. Allister closes his eyes to think. What could it have been for those three to suddenly being killed. All three were found at the same place. In the Thames near the London bridge. This didn't conclude much information about the murderer. The person who killed them could have come from anywhere. He reads further and notices some notes that were at the bottom of the page. 'No certain cause of death, all three were found at the scene without any obvious wounds or marks. Both Cecilia Tanner and Colin Meadows had no blood left inside their body. Iris Stanton only had little left.'

Allister stares at the piece of paper and reads the last sentence over and over again.

"No blood nor wounds?": He mumbles as he looks through the other pages. "No wonder they were so desperate to get me here. No traces of murder, no eye witnesses and no weapon. Only three life-less bodies found in the Thames".

He stands up and walks through the room towards a book shelf that was standing next to the door. He takes out a book from the bookshelf and sits down at his desk again. Looking though it he writes a few things down.

After a while he puts the book back, takes the notes that were on his desk and walks out the room and down the hallway. Allister takes his coat and goes outside. Even for this time of the year it was unusual to be that cold. Closing the door behind him he hears a voice.

"Good morning Allister": The voice says, "Had a good vacation? "

Allister turns around and sees Detective Galloway standing behind him. His full name was Warren Galloway, but Allister refuses to call him that. Formalities were quite a high standard for him. He and Warren had worker together before in the past on other difficult cases so he knew that it was a serious treat they have to work on. Only when it was necessary the Chief sends him and detective Galloway on a case. They start walking down the street.

"Good morning Detective Galloway": He replies, "If it could only have been a bit longer then yes, it would have been a nice vacation. Sadly enough there seems to be no rest for me now that you all wanted me back so quickly. I hope this one is worth my time"

"I am quite certain that it is Allister": Detective Galloway says, "It is the second time this month that we have come across such a strange sight."

"Second?": Allister asks surprised.

"There wasn't in the notes about that I assume?": Detective Galloway says, "Hearing your reaction that is.".

"No, there were only a few details about the murders that happened six days ago.": Allister says, "What was it with this second one you talk about?"

"About eleven days ago a sight like this was found at the Leicester square. Two dead bodies in almost the exact same state."

"Who were they?": Allister asks with a stern voice.

"Not much has been found out about those two": Detective Galloway says, "Apparently they weren't from around here. So we only have their names. Marcel Turner and Marianne Burgess. In these documents we have a small amount of information about them and.."

Allister interrupted Galloway and took the documents he was holding.

"No criminal record or any strange activities in the past…": He mumbles, "Also just two random people that were picked out for no particular reason"

"If you could let me finish my sentence next time Allister, that would be nice for once": Detective Galloway says, "Impatient as ever I see"

"Honestly I wasn't planning on staying here for that long Warren": Allister says as he is reading through the documents, "And this has nothing to do with the fact that I am impatient, you know that I don't like all these murders to much."

"Then what was it that drove you here?": Detective Galloway asks.

"One thing led to another": Allister says, "Before I knew it I was involved with some crime. Unconsciously I was helping them out and before I even realised it I solved it. They praised me for my good deductions skills. That was what let me to this part of being a detective and all.

Now to leave all this side talk away, nothing new was discovered from the two that died almost two weeks ago?"

"No": Detective Galloway replies, "We have been searching for some personal information about them but it almost seemed that everything had disappeared from the face of the earth. Not even the littlest things could be found. We were able to get a location from were Marcel Turner would have been on the night of his death but he never even arrived there. Asking people who lived there if they had seen anything but no one even remembers anything of that night. It was odd to hear that those who were living in the direct surrounding of the scene didn't remember a thing from that night."

"Nothing?": Allister asks, "How can someone simply forget everything?!"

"That is the biggest mystery of all Allister": Detective Galloway says, "Without a hint we couldn't continue our search thus so far we haven't been able to get so much information of the victims."

"Hmmm..": Allister gazed in the distance as he was re-thinking on what Warren just told him. There was no real explanation on how the victims were killed nor on how people could just forget everything suddenly.

"Only a few possibilities": He thought, "They could all have worked together on this, but it would be to complicated especially for just a few strangers. None would have actually seen anything, but with the possible times of death it didn't make sense. From the total five victims three of them were during daytime so it can't be that no one had seen or heard anything. The other two were early in the morning. That could have gone unseen, if it were only the first two victims. Both crimes had one that happened early and the rest during day time. I can't be that no one heard anything. There must be some reasonable explanation for that…"

"A…All….": A voice says, vaguely, "Allis…"

Allister awakes from his daze and looks at Detective Galloway.

"Allister?": Detective Galloway says, "Are you still awake?"

"I am, I was thinking": He replies.

"You seemed to be quite far in your thoughts": Detective Galloway says, "Figured anything out?"

"I was only thinking of a reason of some sort": Allister says, "I don't believe that they would be able to forget it that easily. Either there are more people at work here or something unexplainable has happened.".

"Hmm? Unexplainable?": Detective Galloway asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, unexplainable": Allister says, "I overheard something while I was on my vacation. There seems to be a rumor going on in a little town east of London. Someone claims to have seen someone in the middle of the night talking to people. Out of nowhere the other one standing in front of him says random things, not knowing where they are or what they were doing."

"It doesn't sound to me that that would be of any help": Detective Galloway says.

"Well then there is the fishy part": Allister says, "He also claimed to have talked to this person yet not being able to remember anything of it. They say that he wasn't the one who started the rumors but soon became the center of attention."

"That is odd indeed": Detective Galloway says, "Still not something we should keep our self busy with. That isn't something we …"

"We should try to look into every detail": Allister says, thus interrupting Detective Galloway again, "It is our work to figure out what and who caused this crime. We use anything that we find during our investigation, no matter how little it may seem. If it brings us closer to finding out what happened I'll take the risk of looking into it. But for now, what do you suggest we should do?"

"First things first, we should visit Thad for now. Maybe he can shed some light on this."

"Thad?": Allister asks.

"Thaddeus Smith. He is the new forensic doctor": Detective Galloway says, "He got here while you were on vacation."

"Then you lead the way": Allister says.

They take a few turns before they reached HQ. Allister only has been here three or four times. He gazes at the building until he saw Detective Galloway waving at him.

"Come on, this way": He says. Allister follow him as they walk through the large doors.


	3. Chapter 2 - Thaddeus Smith

Chapter 2 : Thaddeus Smith

Again teaming up with Detective Warren Galloway. It is not like I hate him or anything, but he thinks to narrow. Only seeing the things that are presented to him and not looking any further. With the odd thing happening to people that are forgetting whole days, we do not need to look at the common things. This can't be done by anything ordinary …, Or for how far my hypothesis goes it doesn't seem something that can be done with anything that is made by human hands. More is at work here. Something tell me that this will be a long investigation.

~ Allister Griffith

"Here we are": Detective Galloway says as he opens a door. They see someone standing next to one of the bodies.

"Such splendid victims we have this time hmm": Thaddeus says as he reads through the death reports, "What may have caused your deaths…"

"What have you got for us today Thad?": Detective Galloway asks.

Thaddeus looks at the door opening and sees Detective Galloway standing there.

"Well well, good morning Warren": Thaddeus says, "What brings you here on this fine morning?"

"You know what brings me here Thad": Detective Galloway says and points towards the tables, "Those three"

"Ah yes": Thaddeus says, "Quite unique ones I have to say. It is the second time that they had brought me something like this". Detective Galloway holds up some papers and says : "Here you have some more information about the crime scene" . He gives them to Thaddeus and looks at the dead bodies once more.

""Hmm? I see you brought someone with you": Thaddeus says. He looks at the door opening again. Allister was looking around in the room.

"Yes, This is Allister Griffith": Detective Galloway says, "He is the leading detective on this case and quite a skilled one as well. His deductions are spot on every time."

"I see, so you have worked together before then": Thaddeus says.

"On two cases so far yes": Detective Galloway says, "Although he doesn't seem to be motivated to work .". Allister wasn't paying attention to either Thaddeus or Detective Galloway. He walks around a bit and takes a closer look at the bodies.

"He has quite a peculiar way of working I see": Thaddeus says, "Looking for details right on the start…Interesting". Allister looks at Thaddeus. "How rude of me not to introduce myself": He says as he walks towards Thaddeus, "My name is Allister Griffith, pleased to make your acquaintance".

"Nice to meet you too": Thaddeus says as they shake hands, "I heard you were the lead detective on this case."

"Indeed": Allister says, "The police can't solve crimes like these without my help, so I had to shorten my vacation."

"Ha ha ha": Thaddeus laughed, "Then you must have some skill to impress them".

"Enough for the chit chat, Do you have anything new on these crimes Doc?": Allister asks, "With the information that the police had gathered so far we can't get much on a lead". Thaddeus looks through the reports that Detective Galloway gave him.

"As from what I have seen there isn't anything that would seem to be the cause of death.": He says. Folding the blanket back he points at the side. "This one did have a few bruises at his side, but nothing lethal. However, they all have a strange marking on them. It isn't exactly a scar, but something that comes pretty close to it.". Thaddeus turns the body and points at the left shoulder. "See, this one": He says, "All five of them have the same marking, yet not on the same place. As shown, this one had it on his left shoulder. As it goes for the other four they all had it on the upper half of their body, varying between either shoulders, neck or back. That was something that came up immediately when I was looking. The other strange thing was the fact that they hadn't a single drop of blood left."

"For some kind of ritual?": Detective Galloway asks.

"If that were the case there should have been wounds on the body ": Allister says, "It could have been an option because some rituals ask for a huge blood offer, but then the body would needed to be cut into pieces."

"So you know a thing or two about such rituals Allister?": Thaddeus asks.

"I have heard of them before": Allister says, "With a photographic memory I can remember a lot of details."

"Quite handy": Thaddeus says, "There are other ways to get that amount of blood from a person. It takes a lot longer than in the usual way, but not something that would be used much.".

"If such a method was used, would it leave any thing behind?": Allister asks.

"Since it involves needles, yes": Thaddeus says, "That should be visible. The only problem is, no signs were left that would show the result of such a method.".

"Is there anything known about this marking?": Allister asks.

"Nothing that I know": Thaddeus says, "I haven't seen anything like this before. It is quite a strange one, almost like it was covering something else."

"Covering?": Allister asks. "Like what?"

"A wound perhaps": Thaddeus replies, "Or something like that. Whoever has done that must be quite skilled, since it has been done with such precision.".

"Hmm…": Allister mumbles, "Indeed strange, yet helpful for our investigation. I thank you Doctor Thaddeus Smith"

"You are welcome Allister": Thaddeus says. Detective Galloway was looking at the marking that was found on the body. He takes out a notebook and sketches something on paper. Making a few notes with it he looks at Allister.

"Are you done Detective Galloway?": Allister asks, as he sees him looking at him.

"I could have asked you the same thing Allister, you were the one asking Thad the questions.".

"I am": Allister replies, "And if you are done as well we can take our leave. There is still much to do.". Detective Galloway sighs as he follows Allister. "You never change do you": He says.

"As I have told you this before, the only thing I want is for this case to end quickly": Allister says, "And with that we are trying to prevent any further deaths so we don't have the time to be wandering around.".

"Where is it that you want to go next?": Detective Galloway asks.

"To the person that claimed to have seen the attacker": Allister replies, "I have a few questions to ask him.".

"Will that be necessary?": Detective Galloway asks, "He already has been questioned by the police. With his current state of mind what good will it do for this investigation?".

"Why do you keep asking these questions then Detective?": Allister asks as he turns around and looks Detective Galloway straight into his eyes, "You know the answer to those already.".

"Still I keep on wondering why you want to look at every little detail Allister": Detective Galloway says.

"Because if I look at every detail I can try to understand the criminals mind better": Allister replies, "Every little detail hold a clue of it's own. With looking at it all I can gather more clues. If I can predict the movement or even the pattern this murderer thinks in I can try to stay one step ahead of it. Although it needs a lot of time, it did help me before.".

"The what is it that you looking for so desperately Alli...": Detective Galloway asks, being interrupted by Allister again.

"Enough with the questions": Allister shouts, He turn around and continues walking,

"We need to get moving, it is at least another two hours before we reach Leicester square if you keep moving that slow Detective Galloway.".

"There is no reason for you to raise you voice like that Allister": Detective Galloway says, "What is it with you? Ever you started this case you have been so irritable.".

"There is nothing you need to know.": Allister replies. "Completely nothing.". Detective Galloway sighs. "Then at least try to work a bit more co-operative.". Allister ignores him and walks ahead. The entire way both of them stayed silent. Detective Galloway sometimes looks at Allister wondering whether he was alright. After his fierce reaction form earlier he was a bit concerned about him. Detective Galloway knows that Allister is one with quite a darkened past, yet he always refused to talk about it. He had tried to get some more on that before, but with the same result every time. Allisters bitter reactions towards any question about his past was a concern to not only Detective Galloway. Apparently more at the office had been talking about him. With everyone having it's own thing to say about Allister, he wasn't the most popular guy around. Only for the fact that he is the best detective in England, or so it has been said, the police can't stop asking him for help.

"What would then make it so troubling for him": Detective Galloway thought, "His past troubles him for some reason, yet he doesn't talk nor wants to talk about it. Barely anyone knows something about him, besides the general information. It seems to be that many mysteries are surrounding him.". Detective Galloway looks ahead of him and sees Allister standing still, looking at him.

"How long were you going to stand there Detective Galloway?": Allister asks.

"As long as I need to": Detective Galloway replies, "We have known each other for quite a while now Allister, you know you can drop the formalities and just call me Warren.".

"That goes against my policies": Allister says, "But if you really insist on that… Detective Warren.".

"Just Warren is fine you know": Detective Galloway sighs, "Ah, we are almost there. It is around the corner, the previous crime scene.". Allister rushes forwards and disappears out of sight. Detective Galloway tries to keep up with him as he sees someone looking at him. He turns to see if he could find Allister, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Turning back and the mysterious person had disappeared as well. Nothing could be done about that and Detective Galloway runs ahead to fins Allister. Upon arriving at the previous crime scene he sees Allister standing there near a fountain, staring thoughtlessly in the distance.


	4. Chapter 3 - Crime scene

Chapter 3: Crime scene

Still no answers were found on this mysterious murder case. I feel sorry for Detective Galloway for not being able to look so far ahead. He should know by now that we can't get that far by looking only at the details we were given by the police. Therefore we need to look further. I doubt it that the man who seemingly had witnessed the crime can be of much help, since he lost his memories. But I am sure that it does give me some lead onto what to do next. This only can strengthen my theory of it not being something that is done by simple human hands. I need to figure out more before I can give some decent deduction about this case.

I am glad that we were able to visit the forensic doctor today. Thaddeus Smith seems to be one that knows what he is talking about, so I expect much help from him in the future. The only concern I have now is this strange marking that was left on the bodies. I have never seen anything like that before in my life, not even back then… in the darker days. I guess I will have to do some research again on the dark rituals me and Thaddeus spoke of, maybe I can find something there on that marking. I am sure it has something to do with the murderer. It must mean something to him or her otherwise it would have been pointless to leave such a marking. For now we shall look at the previous crime scene and hope to learn something from that.

~ Allister Griffith , 25th of August , 1476

It was quieter around Leicester square. "Usually it would have been quite busy, especially with this great weather.": Detective Galloway thought..

"So… you have any thoughts on this Allister?": Detective Galloway asks.

"The silence is disturbing me": Allister replies, "For a place like this where it usually should be more active, it is odd of it to be so silent. No people around, not even a bird.". Allister looks around. "All the windows and curtains are closed almost like they would be hiding for something. Do you know where this person lives?".

"He doesn't has a place to stay, but he had been seen at the tavern quite often.": Detective Galloway says as he points at a building across the fountain, "So that would be the first place to check, Brewmaster tavern". They open the door and walk inside. Only a few people were sitting at the bar, drinking and talking.

"Can I get you something?": Someone asks. Detective Galloway shows his badge and steps forward. "We are working on the murder case that happened here some time ago and are looking for someone with the name Richard Dale. Do you know where we can find him?": He asks.

"What is your business with him?": The person asks, "By the way, my name is John and as you might have guessed the bartender here"

"We only want to ask him a few questions": Allister says, "And we have no further obligations to inform on anything we are doing, unless you can provide us with information about the strange things that are going on here.".

"I don't know what strange things it is that you are talking about": John says, "I have heard that they found two dead ones not far from here, but that was only a few days ago. Only because someone told me about that I know it. What does that have to do with Richard?".

"Where can we find him?": Allister asks.

John points at the corner of the room. "There he is.": He says, "He has been sitting there for over a week now, refusing to go out. Always warning people that there is something evil out there, but if you ask me he is just one of those mind sick people. Always rambling on about doom and evil… you shouldn't even want to talk to him.".

"Thank you for your co-operation.": Allister says and he walks in the direction of which John pointed. Detective Galloway turns towards John again. "People seem to have lost memories": He says, "Do you know anything about that?".

"Lost memories?": John asks, "I would not know, unless you mean the feeling of having missed something and not being able to remember what it is.".

"That is indeed what I meant": Detective Galloway says, "Some story has been going around that quite a lot of people seem to be having trouble remembering things. Even though that wouldn't be such an odd thing, yes it were at least 12 people, all not being able to remember a specific night.".

"That I cannot help you with Detective": John says. Detective Galloway writes a few things down on his notebook and looks what Allister was doing.

Allister sat down next to Richard. "Good morning Richard": He says.

"Who are you? And h-how do you know m-my name": Richard asks with a trembling voice.

"The bartender John told me": Allister says. He takes out a notebook and starts writing something. "My name is Allister Griffith": Allister says, "And I wanted to ask you a few question if you don't mind.".

"Q-question?": Richard asks, "About what?"

"I was told that you saw something on the night of the 14th of August": Allister says, "Although also being said that you don't remember it, I still would like to hear what you do remember.". Richard looks down at the table. He nervously looks in front of him.

"W-why is it that you want to k-know about that night": He asks.

"Good, so you do know something": Allister says, "I want to know that because I am a detective who is trying to figure out who the murderer is.".

"Y-you can never catch it": Richard shouts with a trembling voice, "Those f-fierce, blood red eyes only m-meant death. Going a-after it will only result i-in you own death". Both Detective Galloway and John look at Richard. Allister makes a sign towards Detective Galloway that nothing was wrong. "So that is why you are refusing to go out?": Allister asks.

"If I go o-out it will g-get me": Richard says, "It might h-have seen me that n-night". He wraps his arms around his head and lays down on the table. "I can still feel t-those eyes glaring at me. No matter where I go, they keep following me. If I go out now, I am as good as dead.".

"Can you describe the thing that you saw that night?": Allister asks, "Any details on what it looked like?"

"The only thing I remember a-are those eyes": Richard says, "I don't even know why I was there at that moment. That is the only thing I remember of the entire night. The next thing I knew was that I woke up next to the fountain. Everything was silent, I looked around and saw someone lying on the ground with someone standing next to him. My sight was a bit blurry so I can't say much about it."

"Thanks for your help Richard": Allister says, "You have provided me with some very useful information. If you want to stay at a safer place I think we can make some arrangements for you that you can stay at the police station.". Allister looks at Detective Galloway for a moment. "I don't think that would be much trouble wouldn't it Detective Galloway?".

"Such arrangements can be made indeed.": Detective Galloway says, "Since you might have been an witness to the crime that happened here. Who knows if the murderer comes back since you state that it had seen you.".

"Then it would have done that already": Allister says, "If that person would have found it necessary to kill him. With letting him forget most of that particular night it would be safe to say that the person wasn't intending to kill Richard. Still we are taking him to the police station. Just in case.". Richard nods as he walks with Allister towards the door. Detective Galloway follows them as he says: "If you ever see or hear anything odd John, let us know".

"I will": John says. Detective Galloway and Allister walk outside as they hear Richard shout something. "You go ahead, I need to get something I left at the tavern"

"We will wait across the street, Charing cross road": Detective Galloway says.

"I'll see you in a minute.": Richard shouts as he runs back to the tavern.

"Such a forgetful person he is": Detective Galloway says. He turns to Allister and sees him watching Richard run back, "Something on your mind?"

"It is way to odd for him to suddenly agree": Allister says, "First he didn't want to leave the tavern for more than a week because of something weird outside, he was frightened that he would be dead. Now he just agrees on coming with us to the police station, which is at least an hour from here… Something doesn't feel right.".

"Don't let those doubt cloud your mind Allister": Detective Galloway says, "Maybe he had a change of mind?".

"Could be": Allister replies, "Still I think that there is something wrong.".

"Well if he indeed is being followed by the murderer, we might even be able to get a better look at this person": Detective Galloway says, "Or even catch the person behind it.".

"That be a miracle": Allister says, "I highly doubt it that this one is that stupid. For being smart enough to not leave any trails behind it's unexplainable act… I wonder how."

"Well that is something we…": Detective Galloway says when suddenly a loud and piercing scream filled the air. Both of them quickly look into the direction of the tavern and see Richard standing there. His face was pale and gasping for air, then falling down onto the ground.

"Shit": Allister grumbles as he rushes over to where Richard was standing. Detective Galloway searches the area as Allister sits down next to Richard and he checks his pulse.

"Goddammit": He shouts, "Galloway! Is there anyone around!"

"Not a single person to be seen": Detective Galloway shouts back. He rushes back to the tavern and runs inside. Looking around he sees that there wasn't anyone in the tavern anymore. Even John seemed to have disappeared. Detective Galloway turns around. A soft noise was heard from behind the bar. He looks and sees John on the ground, heavily bleeding.

"Run": John whispers, as he coughs up blood, "Run now you can … It is here.". Shortly after those words John died of blood loss. Detective Galloway writes down his name and time of death and then runs back to Allister.

"How is he?": He asks.

"Dead": Allister says grumbling, "Where did you left of so suddenly?"

"I was looking in the tavern": Detective Galloway says, "Everyone there had left somehow, even John is dead now.".

"What!?": Allister says, "Did you see anything strange on him?".

"Now that you mention it, there was this marking on the side of his face": Detective Galloway says, "He did say that we had to get out of here quickly and that 'It' was still here". Allister stands up and shouts: "Come out if you dare!". Detective Galloway took his notebook and write some things down regarding Richard Dale, including his assumed time of death. He looks up at Allister for a moment then gazes around.

"Allister": He whispers, "10 o'clock". Allister slowly turns around and sees something standing in the distance. Bloody red eyes were glaring at the two of them

"What is that thing": Allister thought. In a blink of an eye it disappeared into thing air like it had never been there. Detective Galloway suddenly felt dizzy and he sat down for a moment.

"You okay?": Allister asks him when shortly after feeling dizzy as well.

"We need to get out of here": Detective Galloway says, "Immediately. You go ahead and warn the police.". Allister ran down the street as fast as he could not even looking back for a second. Wondering on what he just saw, Allister growls. Drifting off further in his thoughts he didn't see what was coming next on his path.


	5. Chapter 4 - Nathaniel Lockhart

Chapter 4 : Nathaniel Lockhart

And yet another death has taken place here in London. I feel like that the murderer of the two previous cases somehow knew that we were going to visit Richard Dale. His death was something that could have been prevented. I found it odd that he suddenly decided to go along with us. Even more after I had seen on how he reacted at first. Terrified… He was scared of something that seemed to be outside, somewhere near the tavern and yet he willingly wanted to go along. This isn't something he did himself. There must be some kind of explanation for his actions. After we heard his scream we weren't able to see the criminal. It was like it wasn't even at the crime scene at that very moment. Impossible. How can someone kill another without being near them… and those eyes we saw. The mysterious figure we saw in the distance. How could that have disappeared some quickly? Was it human? Or just some simple distraction used by the real killer to get our attention? Whatever it could have been, I will figure this out. The clues Richard gave, are of great use to me. I guess Detective Galloway wouldn't see the picture I am seeing, but he will once I gather more evidence.

~ Allister Griffith

Allister was running down the streets, trying to figure things out of what had just happened. He turned the corner and didn't see that someone was walking in front of him.

"Whoa": Allister says, being surprised after he bumped into someone, "Are you okay?". The person gazed in front of him for a moment, then looks up at Allister.

"Yes, I am alright": He says, "I was not looking where I as going either, I am sorry".

"No need to apologize": Allister says as he helps him up, "I am a bit surprised though, there wasn't a single person around here, so I didn't think that there would be any. I'm Allister Griffith.".

"Nathaniel Lockhart": Nathaniel replies smiling, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here": Allister says, "What brings you here Nathaniel?"

"I don't know anymore": Nathaniel says, "I remember that I was walking near the river Thames… I must have dozed off"

"River Thames?": Allister asks surprised, "That is quite a distance from here. You must have been really far gone to have travelled such a distance.".

"Haha": Nathaniel says laughing, '"Don't you worry about that … Allister right? I seem to forget things often so this isn't such a strange thing for me to happen.".

"Forgetting things… hmm": Allister mumbles, "That is the second person I speak to that has memory loss.".

"Is there something wrong?": Nathaniel asks, "I hope I have not disturbed you with something important?".

"Would you mind to visit the police station later Nathaniel?": Allister asks, "I have to go for now".

"I don't mind": Nathaniel says, "Any particular reason for it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about!": Allister shouts as he ran ahead, "Just meet me there in an hour!".

Nathaniel watched Allister run until he disappeared out of sight. "It is such a strange place… meeting you here Allister": he says.

In the meantime Allister had arrived at the police station and told them about the crime that had happened earlier. Several police men went out directly after Allister mentioned that there were two people dead.

"More murder victims I hear": Someone says.

"Chief Danford": Allister says, "Indeed, there are two more victims. Some local bartender by the name of John and the previously suspected eye witness, Richard Dale. We assume that John died shortly after Richard, since he was still alive after Richard collapsed. No sight of the murderer was caught, only the same description was given before. Therefore it is still unknown whether the murderer is either male of female. And of you don't mind it to be added, whether it is even human.". Before Allister could speak again Chief Danford interrupted him.

"What do you mean by that, not even human": Chief Danford asks.

"I only share my thoughts on this": Allister replies calmly, "It isn't humanly possible to disappear in the blink of an eye. Nor the feeling I had when seeing the human shaped figure that was looking at us from the distance."

"Don't spout such nonsense Allister!": Chief Danford shouts, "This is the 14th century! What do you expect it is?!"

"I am not sure Chief": Allister says, "But I will look into this matter immediately.".

Some of the other police men were laughing. "Was my theory that far off then?": Allister thought, "I know I shouldn't try to make assumptions that early in the investigation, but still….this case takes it to an entirely different matter".

Meanwhile at Leicester square.

"How long is this going to take": Detective Galloway wondered, "Someone should have arrived here at least ten minutes ago.". Two police men came running down the street.

"Detective Galloway?": One of them asks.

"Yes, that is me. Now hurry up you two": Detective Galloway shouts, "We need to cover these bodies as quick as possible.". They moved the body from Richard and placed it next to the fountain. After that John was placed next to it. While they both were being covered they hear someone shout from behind them. Detective Galloway turns around and seen Thaddeus approaching them.

"Well well, that is quick Thad": Detective Galloway says, "How come you are here so early?"

"I received a note from Allister": Thaddeus says, as he stands next to Detective Galloway, "He seemed to be in quite a hurry.".

"Good grief…": Detective Galloway says, "He even found some time to inform you on this.".

"I read the note on my way here": Thaddeus says, "Another two victims"

"Yes, One of them was the witness we visited today": Detective Galloway says, "He died shortly after we questioned him.". He opens his notebook and gives it to Thaddeus. "I wrote a few things down already, regarding these two": He says, "including their time of death.".

"Thank you Warren": Thaddeus says, "Have you gotten any good information from them on this murder case?"

"Why shouldn't I be surprised that you even ask that": Detective Galloway sighs, "For such a mystery fan as you it is no wonder that you became a forensic doctor. We did get some information about that particular night. As it was known already no one around here known a thing of what happened. Except for this guy. He seemed to have remembered something about the murderer. I suspect that was the reason that he was killed earlier. Allister has his own thoughts on this of course. I do agree with him on one thing, the sudden change of heart Richard Dale suddenly had. At first when we entered the tavern, he was sitting in the corner of the room. Shaking and terrified. Only speaking of something evil that seemingly would be outside. Allister offered him to stay at the police station. He doubted at first, then his eyes became cloudy. He agreed to go with us. After leaving the tavern Richard said something about having forgotten something at the tavern so he went back. After a few minutes we heard a scream and saw him standing over there. He collapsed shortly after."

"Hmm": Thaddeus mumbles, "Indeed a strange thing it is. What do you think about that Warren?".

"I don't know what to think.": Detective Galloway says, "We did get a look on something or someone that was standing in the distance, looking at us before it disappeared. I bet Allister has gotten some idea on that."

"This case expands itself further that I would have imagined": Thaddeus says, "Who knows what will happen next.".

"Don't try to think that far ahead Thad.": Detective Galloway says. He takes the sheets that were on the victims away a bit, "Take a look at this then, maybe you can find something odd.". Thaddeus sat down next to them.

"As I suspected…": He mumbled, "Warren, take a look at this. Again the strange marking.". Detective Galloway takes a look. "That does confirm it that it is the same murderer.'.

"Indeed": Thaddeus says, "For some reason I think we should be called lucky. Having someone who gives its victims a mark so we know it is the same one again.".

"You might call it luck Thad": Detective Galloway says, "It still is homicide, or even to speak of a serial killer. Seven death people within two weeks isn't something anyone would do in a rush.".

"Hmm indeed": Thaddeus says, "Then let us wait for Allister and hear what he thinks of it."

"Good idea": Detective Galloway says.

Back at the police station.

Allister was sitting in the hallway, waiting for Nathaniel to arrive. He looks around and follows some of the police men with his eyes. Watching them walk around and discus things he settles his mind to think about the case again. He was still wondering if his theory was that far off, from the reality that is. He knows that it would almost be impossible for just a mere human to complete such incredible murders. With some of the police men laughing at him for stating his theory, he starts to doubt his own thoughts. It wouldn't be so that he is wrong about it? No, That couldn't be. He couldn't be wrong, otherwise there should have been some evidence that would conclude that fact. Because he wasn't able to find anything yet, only means that there isn't anything that speaks against his theory either.

"Um...excuse me": Someone asks, "Allister Griffith?". Allister looks up and sees Nathaniel standing in front of him.

"Good after noon Allister": Nathaniel says, "You wanted to speak me?"

"Yes, it is good that you got here so quickly": Allister says and he gets up and leads the way. "Come this way". Nathaniel follows Allister through the building and they sit down at a small table near a window. Allister takes two cups of coffee and he sits down. "Then let us start this conversation": He says.


	6. Chapter 5 - The eventful night

Chapter 5 : The eventful night

No one seems to believe me, or so to say, my theory. And with the lack of evidence I don't have anything to confirm my theory. I am at quite a loss here, almost starting to doubt my own theories, which I should not do at this moment. With our only witness now death it will be getting a bit harder to do our investigation. No leads to follow and not knowing where to look next. Even though al this misery I ran into someone earlier today. Nathaniel Lockhart. I haven't heard this name before so I am quite curious about him. Not because he is a stranger, but meeting him at a place that was near the crime scene is what raising some questions for me. Not that it would have been that strange on any other day, yet for that to happen today, shortly after a crime had been committed and with no other person to be around. Who knows what this may lead to…

~ Allister Griffith

Allister takes a sip from his coffee and looks at Nathaniel.

"Not going to drink that?": He asks.

"No, I haven't been feeling so well today": Nathaniel says, "For some reason I can't really handle the most kinds of food.". Allister quietly drinks his coffee as Nathaniel was talking. "I always had been frail": Nathaniel says, "So with that I have gotten rather careful with most things.".

"What is it that makes you so sick then?": Allister asks. Nathaniel opens his bag and gets takes a sketchbook out of it. He flips through the pages, almost like he is looking for something.

"Why you carry that with you?": Allister asks, "I hope you don't mind me asking all these questions.".

"I don't mind it at all. I have to write down things in order to remember them": Nathaniel says, "It might sound a bit strange to you… Ah there it is.". Nathaniel read what was written on the page and looks at Allister. "When I was little some doctor diagnosed me with a rare case of amnesia. My long-term memory isn't working as it should do. Without writing things down I can't remember most things. Against that my short-term memory seemed to be working fine, but in the last few years it had been changing. Sometimes those memories are being stored in my short-term memory system so I do remember it if I write it down. I was told that I would be carrying notebooks with me for the rest of my life, but I refused that. I rather have sketchbooks like these with me. Words can capture many things, but a picture or a drawing can hold the emotions from moments. I hope to keep that within these pages as well so it is easier for me to remember things.". Allister stays quiet and looks at Nathaniel. It didn't seem to be that Nathaniel would have something to do with this case, yet he still felt that he could be of some use for this investigation.

"Oh my": Nathaniel says, "I am just rambling on about this sketchbook.".

"Don't worry about that": Allister says, "I don't mind it to listen. There are hardly any chances to have such a pleasant chat with someone. Now with this strange case I am working on.".

"I noticed something about you before, you seem to be quite troubled": Nathaniel says, "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Not that I can think of right now and you are right about that": Allister says, "I am troubled over some things right now. For starters, my theory. Even though I should not try to doubt it, the laughing faces of the police angers me.".

"That indeed is something": Nathaniel says, "Is your theory that far off then?"

"In my own opinion not": Allister says, "Yet with the lack of evidence I don't have anything that could support it nor goes against it. As far as it can go for what is humanly possible, this case takes it to an entirely new stage. For what I have seen and heard so far I don't think the murderer is human… or partly human."

"Quite a lot of thinking you do before making any hasty decisions": Nathaniel says, "What is it that you do for your work then?"

"I am the lead detective in this case": Allister says, "And I see I am not the only one with the questions ha ha.". Nathaniel smiles as he writes a few things down.

"Taking notes of our conversation?": Allister asks.

"Yes": Nathaniel replies, "As you mentioned it before, this is a pleasant conversation. I wouldn't want to forget such things so easily.".

"You are an unique fellow Nathaniel": Allister says.

"So are you Allister": Nathaniel says.

"That also brings me to the second thing I was wondering about": Allister says, "I don't whether you can give me any information on that, but I was wondering what brought you to Leicester square today.".

"Leicester square?": Nathaniel asks.

"You remember that we met earlier today?": Allister asks.

"Hmm… I vaguely do yes": Nathaniel says as he is looking through his notes, "I didn't know where I was at Leicester square.". Allister observes Nathaniel as he is searching though his notes to find a clue on what happened earlier to him. Watching his every move until he found something.

"Let's see… I have something that I wrote early this morning": Nathaniel say, "6: 52 am, Suddenly feeling like taking a walk today. It is still early and the sun is still rising, this might be a good moment to go outside for once. I have decided to go to the river Thames today. It is important that get back before noon because…". The silence fell. Nathaniel was nervously looking at the piece of paper to see if he was missing something.

"Is there something wrong?": Allister asks.

"I don't know": Nathaniel replies, "This was what was written this morning… but"

Allister stares at Nathaniel for a moment. "But?": He asks.

"I didn't finish my sentence today": Nathaniel says, tilting his head a bit, "It doesn't happen often that I can't finish it…It seems to be that it was important for me to get back yet I can't remember what it was.".

"If you can't remember it, don't try to stress yourself by trying to": Allister says, "It probably won't lead to much good."

"Hmm…": Nathaniel mumbles, "Maybe it is as you say.'.

"I hope you weren't sitting here the whole time Allister": Someone says.

Allister looks up and says : "Well good afternoon Detective Galloway, Doctor Smith"

"Good day to you too Allister": Thaddeus says, "And who might this be?".

"This is Nathaniel Lockhart": Allister says, "I came across him on my way back here. We met shortly after what happened at Leicester square.".

"In the neighbourhood?" Detective Galloway asks.

"Yes": Allister says, "It was two streets away from the scene.".

"Um….is it something I need to know?": Nathaniel asks, holding on closely to his sketchbook. Allister looks at Nathaniel, who was looking at them with a confused look on his face.

"It is nothing you need to worry about Nathaniel"': Allister says. Nathaniel opens his sketchbook and writes something down. He looks at Detective Galloway for a moment, then at Doctor Smith and draws something on paper.

"And you two are?"': Nathaniel asks as he looks up from his sketchbook.

"I am Detective Warren Galloway": Detective Galloway says, "and this is forensic doctor Thaddeus Smith.". Thaddeus watches Nathaniel writing it down.

"Are you a forgetful person Nathaniel?"': he asks, "You seem to be very diligently in writing this all down.".

"I am not a forgetful person": Nathaniel replies, "Just one who's memory doesn't work properly.".

"Amnesia?": Thaddeus asks.

"I was diagnosed with some form of amnesia yes": Nathaniel replies as he quickly looks though the first few of the sketchbook. "Somewhere here it was written down. I can't really explain what it is, but I am sure that you would know what it is once you have read it.". He gives the sketchbook to Thaddeus, who then reads about what Nathaniel was trying to explain.

"Have a seat Thaddeus": Allister says as he stands up, "I am going to get some coffee with Detective Galloway. You want some?"

"No thank you Allister": Thaddeus replies. He sits down across Nathaniel and continues reading. "This indeed is interesting Nathaniel.".

"Although I don't really have a clue on it, would you mind to tell me about it?": Nathaniel asks.

"It would be my pleasure": Thaddeus says smiling, "What you have is quite rare.".

Allister takes his cup and drags Detective Galloway with him.

"What is it with this rush Allister?": Detective Galloway asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about that guy": Allister says.

"Nathaniel? Something wrong?": Detective Galloway asks.

"There is nothing wrong with him.": Allister says, "Only because I found it odd that he was so close to the crime scene I got him here. He thinks by now that it was just a friendly chat, but I have been questioning him a bit."

"Got anything from that?": Detective Galloway asks, "Which I highly doubt.".

"Nathaniel can't bring me much information": Allister says, "I don't think he has anything to do with it. I watched him as we talked. He was writing things down on a regular basis and looking back on other things. A nervous look was on his face when I asked him about specific events like this morning. He found something back on what he was doing, which was taking a walk early in the morning. Nothing strange about that, but he had warned himself about something. It seemed to be that he needed to get back before a specific time for something important.".

"And you want to figure out what that is": Detective Galloway says.

"Indeed": Allister replies, "Something is bothering me about that. It is at a twist in my mind Warren. At some point I think that it was a bit to suspicious that he was so close to the crime scene, but his amnesia wouldn't be able to confirm this thought. The important thing he needed to be back for on time might shed some light on that.".

"Leave that to me then Allister": Detective Galloway says, "I'll try to figure something out on that matter, you keep an eye on him in the meantime.". Allister looks around the corner and sees Nathaniel and Thaddeus talking. "I will": he says , "Good luck Warren".

"Thanks": Detective Galloway replies. He turns around and walks down the hallway. "You will hear from me this evening": He says, "I hope to have found something by then Allister.".

"I shall wait for you": Allister says. He walks back to Nathaniel and Thaddeus with a smile.

"The human brain is something unique Nathaniel": Thaddeus says, "As I just explained to you, your case isn't something that can be changed."

"Hmm": Nathaniel mumbles as he quickly was writing down everything, "Well I can only thank you Thaddeus for your kind explanation.".

"You are welcome": Thaddeus says, "Ah, I see you have returned Allister.".

"I am sorry to have let you waiting for so long": Allister says, "Ï head you have had quite the chat Nathaniel".

"Yes, indeed": Nathaniel replies, "I am glad to have met such wonderful people.". He looks at the clock that was across the room. "Oh my": Nathaniel says, "Is it already that late. I am sorry for the sudden interruption Allister, but it is time for me to leave.".

"It is fine Nathaniel": Allister says, "Have a great day.". Nathaniel smiles as he gets up. He walks down the hallway looking around a bit. Allister sits down and looks at Thaddeus for a moment. "Interesting person he is": He says.

"Indeed he is.": Thaddeus replies, "To think that you have met him near the crime scene today".

"I hope that it was just this once that I see near a crime scene": Allister says, "Otherwise I have to change my theory again.".

Thaddeus laughs as he drinks his tea. "Only time will tell Allister, only time will tell": He says.


	7. Chapter 6 - Incident

Chapter 6 : Incident

Meeting Nathaniel Lockhart today was quite interesting. I wonder if he has anything to do with the death of Richard Dale. Not even to speak of the five other deaths that happened before that. I do not doubt that he has amnesia. His behaviour today was only proof of it. Him writing down almost the entire conversation… I wonder what was on his mind at that moment. Not being to remember things must leave some kind of emptiness inside you. At some point I don't feel like I can trust him that much. Not because of his amnesia, but he seems to be a bit to carefree. Maybe that is because he can't remember a thing he does, unless he writes it down. I must keep an eye on him for a few days if I want to clear this doubt in my mind. Not to forget that Warren is going to look into his history. Hopefully he can shed some light on it.

~ Allister Griffith, Friday 25th August, 1476

Detective Galloway was walking around at the river Thames. He stands still when he reached the point on where the three dead bodies of Cecilia Tanner, Colin Meadows and Iris Stanton. Looking around he thinks of what Allister told him earlier that day. The sun was setting and Detective Galloway gazes at the distance. While he doesn't really has a clue on where to start looking, Detective Galloway still tries to make some effort in his search. Without noticing, a young girl stands next to him and looks at him.

"Uhm… Are you looking for something mister?": She asks. Detective Galloway awakens from his daze and sees the girl standing next to him. She was looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Did it look like I was?": Detective Galloway asks.

"Well…uhm… you were looking at something, or seem to be looking for something": The girl replies, "You have been standing here for quite a while you know".

"Ha ha": Detective Galloway laughed, "Sorry to have worried you. Actually I have something to ask, did you see anything strange here earlier today?". He takes out his notebook and writes something down.

"Weird?": The girl asks, "Not really. I do not go here that often, only for a early morning walk sometimes around six AM but like you I was someone standing this morning.".

"Could you describe that person for me?": Detective Galloway asks.

"I think that I can do": The girl says, "He was a unique character, or so to say someone you'd recognize easily. He had long, straight, blue-ish grey hair. From a distance it looks a bit like it was more of a different colour. Lavender sort of. I stood in front of him for a little while, waving,, but he didn't reply or anything. He was quite pale and tall with clear blue eyes. That is for what I can remember. For some reason it feels a bit blurry inside my mind ever since I walked away from that guy."

"Dizzy perhaps?": Detective Galloway asks, while he writing down everything the girl was saying.

"Hmm. I don't know if it dizziness": The girl says, "I wouldn't know what could have caused it".

"Was he doing anything strange while standing here?": Detective Galloway asks.

"Not really": The girl says, "He was just standing here looking at the Thames, looking at something".

"Do you know what he was looking at?": Detective Galloway asks.

"I couldn't see it that clearly": The girl replies, "I saw that there was something floating in the river. The guy that was standing here was somewhat smiling, almost grinning like there was something funny and as I mentioned it earlier I waved in front of his face for a while but he didn't seem to have noticed me".

"Hmm… That is indeed interesting": Detective Galloway says, "Thank you for your help". In the distance someone was shouting a name.

"See you": The girl says before she ran away. Detective Galloway reads the notes he just made and looks up again. "It seems to be that it might not even be such a coincidence": He mumbled ,"Well I guess this then will have to wait till tomorrow". Detective Galloway puts away his notebook and starts walking again. As he walks he looks at the Thames with the sun setting in the distance.

Saturday 26th August, 1476

As the day had begun early for Detective Galloway, he was sitting behind his desk at the office filling in some papers he got from the Chief. As he did that he looks in front of him, seeing the notes he made yesterday at the Thames. He picks them up and reads them again, not noticing that someone was standing next to him.

"What have you got there Warren?": The person asks. Detective Galloway looks up for a second and sees Thaddeus standing there.

"Well good morning Thaddeus": Detective Galloway says, "I was just reading a few notes that I had written yesterday when I visited the previous crime scene again when I ran into someone who had given me some interesting facts."

"Ow?": Thaddeus wondered, "Something to shed some light on this case perhaps?"

"Yes, this may be": Detective Galloway says, "It was an eye-witness that had seen our friend Nathaniel at the Thames the same day those crimes were commited."

"That indeed is something interesting Warren": Thaddeus says.

"With the description she gave me it is quite certain that Nathaniel has been there": Detective Galloway says, "Now I would have wanted Allister to be here to hear his opinion about this. Why can't ever be on time when we need him"

"Apparently he does everything on his own pace": Thaddeus says laughing, "What are you planning to do now then?"

"Right now I have nothing to do at the moment": Detective Galloway says, "With Allister not being here I can't do that much except for filling in these papers I got from the Chief."

"Well If you have some time left, would you mind to come to my lab for a moment?": Thaddeus asks.

"You found something new?": Detective Galloway asks in return.

"I might": Thaddeus replies, "I am not completely sure of it is something that can be used for the investigation on your side, but it was something unusual I found on all the bodies."

"You mean that strange marking?": Detective Galloway asks.

"That as well": Thaddeus replies, while he was cleaning his glasses, "I found some more clues but if you want to hear those you would have to come with me. It is not something that I want everyone here to hear."

"I'll be with you in a second": Detective Galloway says, "You go on ahead. I will have to finish these first."

"Okay, I'll see you later then": Thaddeus says as he turns around. He walks through the doors that were next to Warrens desk. Detective Galloway sighs for a moment as he continues on his paperwork. When he is done writing it all down he takes the papers and stands up. He walks down the path directly towards the Chiefs office. Not sure whether he was just lucky for having his desk so close to the Chief, or that the Chief would have wanted to keep a close look on the investigation, Detective Galloway knock on the door until he heard a sound from within. He opens the door and looks at Chief Danford for a moment.

"Good morning Sir": He says as he walks forward.

"Good morning Detective Galloway": Chief Danford says, "You finished the papers?"

"Yes I have": Detective Galloway says as he hands them over to Chief Danford.

"How is the investigation going?": Chief Danford asks as he reads through the papers.

"It has a bit of a slow start, as it was expected": Detective Galloway, "But we have started to get a few more clues on a potential suspect and…"

"Is it possible to arrest this suspect already?": Chief Danford asks.

"I'm afraid not Chief.": Detective Galloway. He looks down a bit. "We haven't collected enough evidence to conclude that".

"The work on it": Chief Danford says, "When more is known about this case inform me immediately."

"I will": Detective Galloway says, "And if you will excuse me, I have an appointment with Dr. Thaddeus Smith.". He turns around and leaves. As he walks through the hallway he feels the glaring looks of his colleagues. He wasn't going to give it any attention and walks on. He turns left and walks down the stairs. He opens the door and sees Thaddeus sitting at his desk writing something down. He closes the door and with that sound Thaddeus turns around and sees Detective Galloway standing there.

"It took you longer that I had expected Warren": Thaddeus says.

"Chief Danford had a few questions for me about the current investigation.": Detective Galloway says, "What was it that you wanted to show me"

"Ah yes, that part": Thaddeus says, "Well besides the strange marking we had talked about before I figured out it's meaning, well partly. Before I begin on that I would like to talk about something else first. As I have said it before, almost all bodies where found at their scene without any blood and with a strange marking. That was the first thing that was immediately discovered, but after some thorough investigation I found a few new clues on that. Although it wasn't seen at first all of the bodies began to show signs of that they were resisting the assault. I found it strange that I wasn't able to see that before so I looked at the marking again. That brings me the second point. The marking. It wasn't merely something the murderer left behind as his "sign", it became clearer after a few days that the victim died, as well as the bruises that where on the bodies. It revealed a lot more than I could have ever anticipated. That as well goes for my research to the mysterious marking. There was much more of a meaning behind it." Detective Galloway was looking at the notes that Thaddeus gave him and quickly read through them.

"Any dark cult ritual?": He asks.

"Perhaps": Thaddeus replies, "Since all the blood was missing in the dead bodies it could be just that. With the sudden discovery of these bruises it also gives a few pointers to the possibility for it being dark cult ritual. It seems to be that they indeed were covering up something. For it to last at least a few days without showing anything made it clear that it could have been something simple. So for on that point Allister was right, there is more in this than just some simple human force."

"Indeed he was": Detective Galloway says, "Surprising how far he had thought ahead in this time."

"Isn't that something he would usually do then?": Thaddeus asks.

"Well he would": Detective Galloway replies, "but for once I actually am able to see where he is going with his thoughts. He thinks ahead way further that I am capable of. Sometimes it felt like he would have made his entire deduction about the case and figured out whoever was responsible for it even before we really started. He is indeed quite a mysterious fellow, always seeming to be busy with something."

"I had noticed that about him as well when we met": Thaddeus says, "Then again, you should count yourself lucky to be working with such an unique person. Even though he works completely at his own pace, he does have quite the intelligence and is more than capable of working in this kind of field."

"True": Detective Galloway says, "I still wonder though… on how he actually got here".

"Ha ha": Thaddeus laughed, "You shouldn't be worrying about that Warren. Rather than that, share with him this piece of information. Maybe he can figure something more out."

"I shall": Detective Galloway says, "I'll hear from you again if you might run into something and if possible, could you take a look at the dark ritual you were talking about earlier?"

"I could give it a try, but I can't promise anything": Thaddeus says.

Meanwhile at the St. James park

Allister was taking a walk through the St. James part as he was trying to follow Nathaniel. He lost sight of him as he entered the park and decided to walk around a bit. He stopped when he reached a lake and sat down next to it.

"Well well, this is a pleasant surprise": A voice says. Allister looks up and sees Nathaniel standing next to him.

"A bit to suspicious": Allister thought, "It was me following you and not the otherway around".

"What brings you here on this lovely day?": Nathaniel asks.

"Not much Nathaniel": Allister says, "Perhaps just some fresh air"

"I was a bit surprised to see you here today Allister": Nathaniel says, "I wasn't expecting having out fourth conversation here".

"Are you not making a mistake here?": Allister says, "As far as I can remember this is only our third conversation yet."

Nathaniel turns away a bit from Allister and grins. "I guess that your memory then is far worse than mine.": He says, taking a few steps away from Allister.

A sudden silence filled the area. Allister turned his gaze at Nathaniel for a few moments. This sudden change in character surprised him. "What do you mean by that Nathaniel? Aren't you making things up right now?": He asks.

"I could rather ask you the questions Allister Griffith": Nathaniel says, "Or is it so that you can't even remember our "previous" meeting and with that I wasn't talking about when we met at Leicester square". Allister wasn't able to say a single word. Thoughts ran through his head about what Nathaniel said. It wasn't like je didn't knew what Nathaniel was talking about, he didn't wanted to remember it all. "I didn't know you had such a keen memory Nathaniel": Allister says. His voice slightly trembling, "Unless you have something more to explain to me".

"Nothing more I need to explain": Nathaniel says, "My memory is still as bad as it was before, unless I write it down and you should have known that by now. I would never have expected to ever see you again and especially not doing this kind of work knowing your background story. After hearing your name I was sure that it was you."

"I cannot remember having met you before I found you yesterday at Leicester square."

"I guess I will have to refresh you memory": Nathaniel says taking out his sketchbook. He rips out a page and gives it to Allister. "Maybe this will help you": He says, with a serious tone in his voice. Allister takes the piece of paper and looks at whatever is written on it. His face went pale as he sees it. He looks up and notices that Nathaniel has disappeared. Taking another peek at the piece of paper Allister is being surprised by someone.

"Here you are Allister": The person says. Allister quickly puts away the piece of paper and turns.

"And why are you always so cheerful in the morning": Allister asks. His voice was trembling a bit, but he was trying to hide that.

"Then why are you never to be found at the office in the morning": Detective Galloway asks in return.

"Hmmm": Allister mumbles, "What is it that brings you here?"

"This": Detective Galloway says as he hand over the notes from Thaddeus, "Read these Allister, they might help you out".


	8. Chapter 7 Orphanage

Chapter 7 : Orphanage

I don't have much to say for once. I already knew that Nathaniel was a mysterious character, yet I could have never anticipated what had happened next. Apparently he knows me from somewhere of which I for a change can't seen to remember where. The piece of paper he gave me did bring back some memories, but only ones I rather want to forget than being reminded of. I wonder what it is that he wants from me…

~ Allister Griffith, Saturday 26th August, 1476

Allister took the notes he was handed by Detective Galloway and looked at them.

'What are there?': He asks.

'This is something Thaddeus had discovered yesterday': Detective Galloway says, 'He found out some more about the strange marking that was discovered at the dead bodies. It indeed did hide something from us at the start. Yesterday bruises started to appear as signs of resistance. Thaddeus explained to me that it would have been impossible to hide something like that in any normal ways.'

'A non-human way of working': Allister says, 'He made that assumption as well?'

'Only because you mentioned that before': Detective Galloway says, 'As well as the thought on how this could have been done, some sort of dark cult ritual. I asked him to take a look at that. How has it been going for you so far?'

'Not as good as I hoped it would have been.': Allister says, 'I lost sight of him when he entered this park. Since there wasn't much I could do about that I was taking a little break here to think'.

'Hmm… that's some back luck I guess': Detective Galloway says, 'Were you reading something earlier? I noticed that you were holding some piece of paper.'

'It was nothing special': Allister says, turning his face away from Detective Galloway. He was still holding on to the piece of paper Nathaniel had given him and he carefully shove it between the notes that he was given earlier. Allister looks over the notes again, pretending to read them.

'Is there something wring with you Allister?': Detective Galloway asks.

'Why would there anything wrong?': Allister asks in return.

'Well I have the feeling that there is': Detective Galloway says, 'Usually you would have been making some kind of deduction after getting new pieces of evidence.'

Allister closes the notebook and starts walking. 'Isn't there something we need to do then?': He asks 'Unless you have found anything regarding Nathaniel Lockhart'.

'Well about that': Detective Galloway says, 'No, I haven't been able to find so much. There was only little known about him.'

'What is it that you have found then?': Allister asks.

'He has been in a few orphanages in his childhood': Detective Galloway says, 'Not much that would actually be that interesting. It was true on what he said about his amnesia, I checked that with Thaddeus. Furthermore there isn't anything known about any family members he might have. Apparently he was left at one the orphanages a few weeks after he was born. Or that was estimated by the founders. No notes were left so also no clues on why he was left there '.

'How many of these orphanages has he been to?': Allister asks.

'It was said three, four five years each': Detective Galloway replies, 'It was said that he disappeared when he was around 14 years old. Gone for almost three years till he returned at the last known orphanage. Stayed there for a little over two years then started living on his own. No one there knows why he did that, nor how he got the money to do so.'

'It wouldn't that strange for a 19 year old to start living on his own, except for in this case. What was the name for the first orphanage he stayed at?': Allister asks.

'Sun garden': Detective Galloway says, 'The I think I can make a guess on what we are going to now'

'Do you know where it is located?': Allister asks

'At the corner of Parker street': Detective Galloway replies, 'Although I am not quite sure whether it is still there.'

'What do you mean by that?': Allister asks.

'Even though it was never revealed to the public, there seem to have been quite some incident going on there.': Detective Galloway says. Allister stops walking and turns around.

'Perhaps something that is only known by the police hmm?': He says, 'Well then, I would like to know what that was, every detail'.

'Could have expected that answer from you': Detective Galloway says, 'I will explain it on our way to...'

'But before you start on that matter': Allister says, thus interrupting Detective Galloway, 'What kind of incident was it that took place there?'. Detective Galloway sighs. 'I was about to explain that, but you had to interrupt me again Allister': He says, 'No one was really sure what kind of incident took place there. Someone who lived in the same street went to the police saying that it seemed to be that from one day to another everyone in the orphanage seemed to have disappeared. The person self was worried about it so he left a notice with us. A few police men went to check it out and found a horrible site. All windows were closed and some strange carvings were found on the outside walls. After two went in the building a horrible stench filled the room and one of them left it immediately, due to nausea. A total of 14 death bodies were found at the scene. Twelve children and two adults. From some of them only the remains were found'.

''The day this person went to the police wouldn't be the same day that Nathaniel left?': Allister asks.

'That was the first thing I checked, but unfortunately it wasn't': Detective Galloway says, 'He had left that place at least two weeks before that. There wasn't anyone there saying to have seen him'.

'Since there where remains found at the crime scene that would mean that a few of them would have to be dead for several weeks': Allister says, 'With that there is also another mystery added. The strange carving on the walls. Have you compared them with the strange markings we found?'

'That hasn't been done yet': Detective Galloway says, 'Do you think that they hold something in common maybe?'

'Those dead bodies have been lying there for weeks Warren': Allister says, 'It would be completely impossible that no one would ever had noticed anything nor smelled. If those carvings are of the same ritual as the ones we found we may as well speak of a possible serial killer. Was there anything else that was unusual? There must be something that we can look for in the old documents'.

'Nothing that I can remember right now.': Detective Galloway says, 'The problem is, we can't go look for the documents'.

'We…wait, WHAT?!': Allister shouts, 'And why would that be?'

'For starters, the forensic doctor that was working with the police on that case has died. Since he was in also taking care of storing files no one knows where to look. Secondly, it was being said that he took the key with him, even though that can't be confirmed, it hasn't been found ever since. Lastly, after a big thunderstorm the building was caught on fire and a huge amount of all those document were destroyed, so I can't even say for sure if it even is still there.'

'Hmm… That's a bit of bad luck we have here': Allister says, 'Not much we can do about that then. But then how where you able to get all of this information?'

'Personal record from Nathaniel': Detective Galloway says, 'That was one of the files that was saved from back then. Since he was the only one from the orphanage that did survive, perhaps on sheer luck, he was being questioned by that time, but as it was expected not much was of help. Not that anyone would have believed that a 5 year old could help.'

'What happened to him after that?': Allister asks.

'As you might have guessed, he was placed in another orphanage': Detective Galloway says, 'There was one police officer who has been looking into his family history, but without success. It was like they disappeared into thin air. So therefore he was placed in the orphanage at Broadwick Street. He stayed there for five years as well.'

'Any unusual things?': Allister asks.

'Nothing that was reported as unusual': Detective Galloway says, 'except for the part that Nathaniel got in a different orphanage after those five years. No real reason was given when Nathaniel was moved again, but the orphanage was closed shortly after'.

'No deaths reported?': Allister asks.

'Only four missing kids': Detective Galloway replies, 'One of them was found back, unharmed, other three were never to be found again. It was clear that the one we found knew where the other three were, but never told it. She seemed to have been scared of something and it was never revealed. Two and a half year one of the three missing kids was found dead, other two still nowhere to be found. The girl that was found first had committed suicide by the time we found the second one. To this day the other two have never been found and assumed dead as well.'

'What about the second one?': Allister asks, 'I don't want to ask, but is that one still alive?'

'I can't say for sure': Detective Galloway says, 'She was adopted only a week after she was found back. Her name was Wendy Dale'. Allister stopped walking for a moment.

'Dale?': He asks, 'I hope not family of our late friend Richard Dale?' Detective Galloway turns and looks at Allister.

'How so that you hope not?': He asks.

'That means that she could also be a victim': Allister says, 'But that I can't say for sure. The way this killer, or should I say serial killer, works is unknown to me. Somehow there is this familiar feeling but I can't really place it.'

'For once you actually are having trouble with a case': Detective Galloway says.

'Where are we going anyway?': Allister suddenly asks.

'Since we can't visit either of the two, we are going to the third and last orphanage': Detective Galloway replies, 'It is in Regent street, in fact it is around the corner.'

'That would mean that this one is still open': Allister says, 'Any news on that one?'

'Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the three years that he disappeared from there': Detective Galloway says, 'Lucky for us, the two that were there back then are still running the place so we might be able to get some information from them. Here we are, London orphanage.' Allister looks at the building for a while until he sees a few children standing near the window, looking outside. He walks towards the door, knocks twice and then enters the building. He quickly looks around for a second checking the entire room. Stairs where on his left and some sort of living room to his right. Two couches were standing there of which one was in front of the window he saw from the outside. A few curious little kids were looking at him as he walked through the room. Allister smiles as he greets the little boy that was standing next to him and asks where he could find their mother. The little boy looks at Allister for a moment, then quickly ran towards a door. Allister could get a quick look at it and saw that it may have led to a kitchen. His gaze turns to the other side again as he feels the little kids staring at him. He sits down on the couch, in the meantime Detective Galloway had entered the house as well, and in a matter of seconds five of the seven kids that were standing there sat on the same couch as Allister, looking at him with their little glimmering eyes. The kitchen door opens and an old lady walks through with the little boy that ran through it before. She sees Allister sitting on the couch and says :'Well good afternoon young man, can I help you with anything?'

Allister looks up at the lady and smiles. 'Well yes there is': Allister says, 'as a matter of fact, there is something I would like to asks you Ms…'

'Ratley, Aletha Ratley': Aletha replies, as she sees Detective Galloway standing 'Is it something important?'

'Very': Allister replies, 'Could we speak in private for a moment?'

'We sure can': Aletha says. She signs the kids to go play somewhere else and walks towards the stairs and before they reach them she turns and opens a door that was next to it. A small room was behind that door which seemed to be an office of some sort. Both Allister and Detective Galloway enter the room with Aletha following them, closing the door behind them. Allister sits down on a chair that was in front on the desk. Aletha walk by her desk and sits across Allister. A big window behind her and some bookshelves beside she looks Allister directly into his eyes.

'What is this matter that you wanted to speak to me about?': She asks.

'Some events that have happened here twelve years ago': Detective Galloway says, 'In particular things regarding one by the name of Nathaniel Lockhart'. Silence filled the room and Aletha's face went pale.

'Is he alright?': She then quicky asks, gasping for air, 'When did he return? Has anything happened to him?'. Detective Galloway looks at Allister for a moment before he spoke again. Allister nods.

'It was reported to the police nine years ago that he was found again': Detective Galloway says, 'But by your reaction it seems to be that you weren't aware of that fact.'

'No, I wasn't': Aletha replies, bewildered, 'Is he alright?...gosh nine years already. Every day I prayed for his safe return but to not have heard this earlier, then it was true after all'.

'He appears to be fine Ms Ratley': Allister says, 'and what was?'

'Back then I heard from a few of the kids here that they had seen Nathaniel here, standing in front of the window looking in. He did seemed to have changed, or the look in his face did, as for what I was told back then. I haven't seen him since the day he disappeared so I didn't think much of it.'

'Well then, we have made quite some discovery haven't we Detective Galloway?': Allister says, 'Seems to be that there was someone interfering with the police. I thank you for your time Ms Ratley'.

'I am glad to have been of help': Aletha says. Allister stands up and opens the door behind him. He and Detective Galloway leave the orphanage and as the were standing outside Allister turns towards Detective Galloway. "Apparently not everything we know about Nathaniel is completely true. Either you have had a bug at the police station or someone was interfering. It doesn't really matter which one of the two it is, the important fact is , is that someone didn't want the world to know that Nathaniel was back like it was still part of the kidnapper his plan or the victim was still being used." Allister grins as he walks in the direction of St. James park. 'This certainly has taken quite an interesting turn": He says, snickering.


	9. Chapter 8 - Twelve years before

Chapter 8: Twelve years before

That has been an interesting meeting with Aletha Ratley. Now that I have some more information about Nathaniel I can try to get my deduction working a bit more. Of course I will need more evidence to back my theory up, which won't be to difficult in my case. I have my ways of getting that. The only thing I am worried about is the piece of paper he gave me the last time we met. Apparently he isn't as forgetful as I thought. Never I would have imagined that anyone from back then would have survived that, nor remember anything. That may bring up some harm in this case. I will have to move a bit more careful if I don't want to open that old case again. Now that a few days have passed I and Detective Galloway have been looking at the strange event that happened at the orphanages twelve an twenty-two years ago. Personally I don't really think we can obtain that much from the oldest one, but it can never hurt to try.

~ Allister Griffith, Thursday 31st of August, 1476

It was another early morning. For the last few days both Allister and Detective Galloway have been searching for the old files, or whatever remained from those. Collecting clues on whatever Allister thought was needed, Detective Galloway was getting a bit suspicious on his behaviour. Not sure whether to leave it alone or to ask about it, he waits a bit longer to have his suspicion confirmed.

'I wouldn't have thought that you would ever show up at the office again, not to mention this early Allister': Detective Galloway says.

'This is something that needs to be taken care of': Allister replies, having his gaze focused at the documents he is reading, 'Would there be anything wrong with me actually having some motivation?'

'Nothing is wrong with that': Detective Galloway says, 'Jus the part of where you suddenly seem to be obsessed with this case worries me.' Allister stops reading and stares at Detective Galloway. 'As in what part do you mean obsessed?': He asks.

'I don't know whether it is all part of your deduction Allister, but you apparently have set your mind on the fact that Nathaniel is either part of all this killing or is the killer. Although I usually wouldn't doubt it, this time it's more like you just would want it to be that way. You seem to have taken quite some interest in him and in some point I would even start to think that you already knew him .'

'Don't be silly Warren': Allister says, A slight hesitation came from his voice as he asks, 'Why would that even be?'

'Just as your reaction now': Detective Galloway says, 'I did notice before that there is something bothering you while you are working on cases. We have worked together for three years now Allister. I do notice such things. In all this time you have never put any motivation into the cases you work on, although you always were right before and…'

'We is this going to be leading to Warren?': Allister says, interrupting Detective Galloway.

'And that is exactly the thing I ment': Detective Galloway replies, slamming his hand on the table, 'You are trying to talk your way out of it. You are always so high with your formalities and now this. Is there something that you have to hide or what!?'

Allister stays silent for a few second. Not knowing how he should react to what Detective Galloway just said to him, he looks at the document he was reading. Allister places it between a few documents and turns around.

'I am going to get some coffee, you want some?': He asks as he quickly walks away.

'Why are you running away from this conversation!': Detective Galloway shouts. Before he could even finish his sentence Allister had disappeared out of his sight. He couldn't help but wonder what was on Allisters mind at that moment. Detective Galloway glances at the table and looks at the documents that Allister was reading. He reaches out and takes the one he was reading before he left. Upon opening the file he notices something odd about it. Some of the papers had some burn marks on the sides, which ment that it was one of the few files that was saved after part of the building burned down. Quickly reading through it he noticed a few more odd things. He takes the other documents that were on the other side of the table and looks for burn marks. To his surprise all of the documents have burn marks. Checking the files he was reading none of them had any, Detective Galloway started to have some suspicion. All of the cases that Allister was reading were from the events that happened between twenty years and three years ago. Remembering the case that he was working on at that time, since it was his first after joining the police, Detective Galloway questions himself on why Allister would be looking at that. Writing down some notes about the files, he didn't hear Allister coming back, who opened the door and sat down at the other side of the table.

'You seem to really interested in some crime that happened a long time ago': Detective Galloway says, looking at Allister for a moment. Allister didn't say a word and sat there in silence.

'Any thoughts on these two having connection of something?': Detective Galloway asks. Again Allister stayed quiet. 'There isn't that much that can be said of the Suicide case.' Allister looks at Detective Galloway with a slightly confused look on his face.

'It was case that has never been closed. All of the deaths has been marked with suicide since there wasn't a clear cause. To complicated for suicide and to simple for some ordinary murder.'

'How can you be so sure that It wasn't suicide?': Allister asks.

'Oh?, you still talk?': Detective Galloway says, with a sarcastic tone in his voice, 'in the circumstances the bodies we found it couldn't have been suicide, in most cases it would have been impossible to even achieve it in the way it happened. There must have been someone behind it who would have been mentally insane, perhaps a sociopath'. Allisters gaze turned away as Detective Galloway mentions it. 'Which in this case wouldn't be pointing at Nathaniel being the suspect': Detective Galloway says, 'And before you interrupt I have some explanation for it. To start of with his amnesia. Yes I know he may fake it, but with even Thaddeus saying that it is the real thing not much to doubt about that. Besides that, He hasn't changed anything to drastically about himself for as what is known from his of the last 19 years. This also has been checked with the notes he kept over time.'

'He could have easily fooled everyone for being so good at that': Allister says, 'A sociopath could be recognized for that. Who knows if all of those notes are real? What if he made them just in case? If something like this would happen he could be talking his way out of it way to easily'

'Hmm… that could be true': Detective Galloway says, 'still that doesn't give us the right to arrest him, not without evidence.'

'The evidence will be there': Allister replies, 'Just a little more time to…'. A knocking sound on the door interrupted the conversation. The door is being opened and a policeman is standing there. 'I have some terrible news Sir': He says.

'Have you been able to find Wendy Dale yet?': Detective Galloway asks.

'We have Sir but': the policeman says.

'But?': Allister asks.

'She is with Dr. Smith right now.': The policeman replies , 'Found dead this morning at St James park lake. From the looks of it, she seemed to have been dead for a few days now. Dr. Smith is waiting for you in his lab.' The policeman turns and leaves the door opened.

'I would have hoped to get a chance of talking to her': Detective Galloway says, 'With her being the only survivor next to Nathaniel she could have given us some clues. This is not going good.' Allister stood up, collects some of his notes and walks towards the door. 'I'll be going on ahead': Allister says as he walks through the door. Detective Galloway stays in the room for a few minutes before leaving as well. He takes another look at the files he was reading earlier when he sees something interesting. A piece of paper was placed between two and he pulled it out. Looking at it for a moment before realizing what he was looking at. A sketch from a persons face was on the piece of paper with some writing next to it. It was clear that it was old, since most of the text had faded away from the piece of paper.

'D…not..f..rge..': Detective Galloway mumbles, 'hmmm… something that was important maybe?'. He places the sheet of paper on the table, stands up and walks out of the room turning right. A strange feeling creeped up on him and he turns around. With the feeling of someone staring at him he looks around the hallway. A shadowy figure was standing in the distance, but quickly disappeared. Detective Galloway rubs his eyes and looks again. Nothing to be seen so he thought it was just his imagination and continues his way towards Thaddeus his lab. When Detective Galloway was out of sight the shadowy figure walks towards the room that Detective Galloway was in before. He opens the door takes a quick look around. Gathering all the files that were in the room, placing them all on the table he is throwing some liquid over it. He look through the door opening, checking if there was anyone around. Taking a box of matches out of his pocket, he then lights one throwing it towards the table. As he did that he ran out of the room, turns left and down the hallway. From the moment the match hit the table it all bursted into flames, quickly filling the room with thick, black smoke. As the fire was spreading through the hallway some policeman came around the corner. As he sets his eyes onto the fiery hallway, he turns around, runs as fast as he can warning everyone he sees on his way.

In the meantime Detective Galloway had arrived at the lab where Thaddeus was waiting and opened the door.

'You have something new?': He asks, looking around, "Hasn't Allister arrived here before me?"

"Allister?": Thaddeus replies, "No I haven't seen him yet today. Something the matter with that?"

"We were doing some research on the old cases and shortly after some police guy said you had something he left."

"Hmm… strange": Thaddeus says, "Well now, that is something to worry about later. I have some important news here."

"Another victim from our serial killer?": Detective Galloway asks.

"Even more interesting than that": Thaddeus says, "It could be the work of our current killer, but this one has some signs that are familiar. As you suggested I read through some of the old files, regarding the previous serial killer that was terrorizing London back then. The way this one had worked is quite similar to that one. It could be the work of a copycat, but I highly doubt that".

"How so?": Detective Galloway asks.

"It's work is to precise.": Thaddeus replies, "the exact way these cuts were made, are pretty much identical in terms of weapon handling."

"Odd….": Detective Galloway mumbles.

"What is so odd?": Thaddeus asks.

"Why would a serial killer that has never been caught suddenly re-appear?": Detective Galloway says, "Was this person getting the feeling that the police was catching up to it? Trying to erase anything that ma…"

Suddenly being interrupted by a few policemen who ran through the door.

"We have to leave now!": One of them shouts, "One of the interrogation rooms in on fire!". Both Thaddeus and Detective Galloway turn around when hearing the news. They follow the policemen out of the building. On their way out the see a few running in the opposite direction with buckets of water.

"Which room was on fire": Detective Galloway asks when they are outside.

"At the eastside of the building room 6a Sir": One of the policemen replies. Thaddeus looks around in the crowd. "Has any of you seen Allister Griffith?": He asks.

The four policemen look at each other for a moment and shake their heads. "No we haven't Dr. Smith" . Detective Galloway looks at the building until he felt the same stare from earlier. He turns and, looks around hoping to see Allister somewhere in the crowd standing. Then his eyes meet with a shadowy figure that was standing beneath a few trees. A piercing stare with almost red glowing eyes. Detective Galloway stood in silence. He could only watch the shadowy figure disappear into thin air. Turning around again he looks at the building once more. It was to much of a coincidence that this would have happened. Just when they were getting on a good track with the case. Now with all the old files burned, including the strange picture they had nothing left, even less now that Allister was nowhere to be found.


	10. Chapter 9 - Missing link

Chapter 9: Missing link

This is to much of a coincidence. Somehow the killer we are tracking down is following us. Trying to get rid of every piece of evidence that we are collecting. Even though I don't know how it would be possible for the killer to be reacting so quickly on our moves… almost as if it was someone from the inside. Which only makes this case harder now that Allister is gone too. Something has been on my mind ever since, the shadowy figure that was at the scene. I did see something on the moment I left the room and after seeing it again when I was standing outside I am pretty sure it was the same thing I and Allister saw when Richard Dale was killed. I wonder why Allister wasn't found at the end. His suspicious behaviour is something I may have to look into to see if he isn't involved in this all. It may sound a bit cruel, but I don't really trust it anymore. Either he is involved or the killer knows him. I think I better keep this to myself for a while longer.

~ Warren Galloway, Thursday 31st of August, 1476

A few hours had passed since the fire was taken care off and still no sign of Allister. Detective Galloway had been talking with some of the policemen, asking them if any of them had seen Allister. Being surprised by the Chief suddenly showing up who wanted to know how the case was going.

'I haven't heard from you in a while Galloway': Chief Danford says, 'How is this case progressing?'

'I'm afraid that we have run into some trouble Sir': Detective Galloway replies. Chief Danford turns around and signs to Detective Galloway to follow him. The walk down the hallway, turn right and sit down at a table. As detective Galloway looks around him he sees that it was the same place where Allister was talking to Nathaniel before.

'Well then, time for you to explain some things': Chief Danford says. Detective Galloway sighs as he starts talking. 'At this moment we have lost most of the evidence for the current case' : He says, 'Pretty much all of the files that I and Allister were looking into were lost in the fire from earlier today. Without that we are back to square one in the investigation…and with the situation as it is now, not good.'

'Any thoughts for the investigation?': Chief Danford asks.

'Allister has gone missing': Detective Galloway says, 'Merely a few minutes before the fire had started we were sitting in that room looking into some old files. He left a little before me saying that he would be on his way to Dr Smith's lab. When I left the room I thought to have seen someone standing at the end of the hallway looking in my direction and before even having the time of taking a good look the figure had either hid himself around the corner or left. Since it had been an early morning I didn't think much of it at first. After getting outside I saw that same figure again. Standing in the distance looking at me.'

'The killer is on the move again': Chief Danford says, 'Apparently following you two.'

'If I may something about that Chief': Detective Galloway says, interrupting the Chief, 'I personally have some doubts about that. Hoping that this can stay between us.'

'Is it vital for this case?': Chief Danford asks.

'It is, or might be': Detective Galloway says, 'I have some strong doubts about Allister Griffith Sir. He then may be a good detective and all, but something during this case has been bothering me. The more he was looking into the older cases the more I got the feeling that he knew more about it than he would wanted to tell others. Although I asked him a few times about that he simply changed the subject of the conversation.'

'What are you assuming with that?': Chief Danford asks.

'That Allister is either part of this killing or knows the killer': Detective Galloway says, 'Plus the fact that he is missing right now does make it more and more suspicious. If he doesn't show up here by Saturday I would like to have your permission to keep him here in custody.'

'For what reason?': Chief Danford asks, 'I can see your concern about this but for what reason do you want to keep him here?'

'To clear up any misunderstanding': Detective Galloway says.

'Okay. If it may lead to something like that you have my permission to do so': Chief Danford says, 'Only if it is necessary.' Detective Galloway stands up and is about to leave when Thaddeus shows up. He had a worried look on his face as he stood there.

'I'm afraid this little fire we had here wasn't the only one': He says, 'It may have been used as a distraction.'

'Where?': Detective Galloway asks.

'Some orphanage at Regent Street': Thaddeus says, 'Burned to the ground which was discovered about thirty minutes ago, nine dead bodies found. One female adult and eight children'.

'Have you identified the adult?': Detective Galloway asks.

'She had some sort of identification with her': Thaddeus says, 'Her name was Aletha Ratley'

'Darn it!': Detective Galloway says with an angry tone in his voice, 'This isn't good. The serial killer that we are following is once again a few steps ahead of us. Every person we have met so far is dead, almost all the evidence we have collected is gone.'

'With that I also need to add the fact that the body of Wendy Dale is missing': Thaddeus says. Detective Galloway sits down and slams his fist on the table.

'What is left of the investigation': Chief Danford asks.

'The only thing I know are the notes that Allister made': Detective Galloway says, sighing, 'Which also adds more reason to what I told you earlier Chief'.

'Find him before you find him dead': Chief Danford says as he stands up. He walks away down the hallway and Thaddeus sits down.

'Just our luck': Detective Galloway mumbles.

A few hours earlier that day

Aletha was sitting on the couch, reading a book while the little children were running around in the living room. One of them was sitting on the couch that was standing in front of the window and he looks outside.

'You shouldn't be running around that much': Aletha says with a smile on her face. Five of the seven kids sat down immediately, all with big smile on their faces. Suddenly one shouts: 'Tag, your it!' and they start running again. Aletha sighs with a smile and turns her gaze at the little boy that was sitting near the window.

'Why don't you join them?': She asks. The little boy turns around and looks directly at Aletha. She notices the fear in his eyes so she closed her book and sat down next to him.

'What's wrong Matt?': She asks. The little boy point outside and doesn't say anything. Aletha looks and sees nothing out of the ordinary. 'Is there something?': She asks.

The little boy nods and says: 'I saw someone standing there, beneath that tree. It was looking at this house the entire time'. Aletha hugs Matt and looks outside again, not seeing anything. 'Why don't you go play with the rest and I shall keep watching it Matt?'. Aletha says, looking at him. Matt smiles and runs towards the other kids. 'Such a lively imagination': Aletha mumbles as she opens the window. The sudden chill of someone watching struck her and she looks trough the street. Maybe it wasn't just all the imagination of a little kid. She sees someone standing in the distance looking at her. Although she can't quite see who it was that was standing there, she did had the feeling of knowing the person. Aletha turns around and stands up. She walks through the living room and picks up her book. Placing it on a shelf while she walks through the door that was connected to the kitchen, she was horrified by what she found there. Not wanting to disturb the children she quickly closes the door again.

'Mother, there is someone looking for you': One of the children says. Aletha turns around and sees a girl standing behind her. While still being in a shock from what she just found she smiles and thanks the girl, who then runs back. Aletha walks towards the front door and sees someone standing there, all covered up.

'Can I help you?': She asks. The figure looks ups a bit and reaches into his pocket. Taking a few steps forward Aletha is slightly confused by the stranger. 'Is there something I can help you with?': She asks.

'Indeed there is': The stranger mumbles.

'Is there any need for this mysteriousness': She asks, reaching out to the hood the stranger was wearing. Halfway she stops and her hands are shaking. An immense amount of pain shot trough her body as she looks down, seeing blood dripping on the floor. The stranger takes out the knife and stabs her over and over again. Covering her mouth so she wouldn't alarm the children he keeps on going. Blood was gushing out as she fell down. The stranger hid his knife and turns around, walking up the stairs. Every little kid it sees it slashes out, killing everything in his path. Placing his bag on table he looks around the house. Closing every window he starts moving the dead bodies all to the living room. He walks upstairs again as he is done with that and opens his bag taking out a bottle of some liquid.

'This is supposed to be quite flammable, you shouldn't have left it in open sight Thaddeus Smith': The stranger says with a big grin on his face. He pours it around the room and so his way down the stairs.

'Good night Aletha Ratley': The stranger says as he pours the liquid over her and the children, laughing with a devilish grin on his face, 'I am sorry for this unfortunate fate, but you needed to disappear from this world. There was not other option'. He lights a match, looks at it for a moment and throws it on the dead bodies and runs up stairs. With the flames following him he quickly grabs his bag and leaves through a window, closing it behind him. 'Thank you for your co-operation': He says smiling and disappears. Since all the windows were closed it took a while before it was notices that the building was on fire, especially in a quite street like this. A policeman that was walking around there noticed the smoke that came from the chimney and he went to check it out, finding the building burning, dyed in the red colour of the afternoon sky.

Back at the police station

Thaddeus sat down across Detective Galloway as he mumbles something.

"You have some thought of your own on this case Warren?": Thaddeus asks

"Yes": Detective Galloway asks, "I have something that doesn't fit the picture. I can't shake the feeling that Allister has something to do with this all."

"So you had that feeling as well": Thaddeus says.

"As well?": Detective Galloway asks, "Do I hear this correctly, you were thinking the same thing?"

"When I met him I did get some strange feeling about him": Thaddeus says, "Like he has something to hide".

"That I know a bit more about": Detective Galloway says, "I have heard some things before about him when I started working with him. Chief Danford gave me some information about him back then. Even though no one here knows much about him, he has been in contact with the police before. It was only to get an statement from him about a crime back then. It was around the time when some serial killer was on the loose. The case back then was never solved and some still fear that the killer is still on the loose. With this serial killer I am thinking of it being the same one as the one roaming around back then."

"And you think that Allister is in complot with the one right now": Thaddeus asks.

"Yes, that is what I think": Detective Galloway says, "But it does go against the theory that the killer we have right now is the same, unless he is just an accomplice which I doubt".

"It doesn't suit his personality": Thaddeus says, "He'd rather have it all in hand instead of having someone ordering him around."

"Indeed": Detective Galloway says.

"Then indeed goes against your theory": Thaddeus says, "I can't think of someone being a serial killer at the age of … what should it be six? Seven?"

"There are still things these days that question the ordinary": Detective Galloway says, "Even though it is highly unthinkable….".

A policeman came running towards Thaddeus and Detective Galloway

"Sir!, He's back": The policeman shouts. Detective Galloway immediately stands up when he hears the news.

"Where is he?": He asks.

"Downstairs Sir": The policeman replies, "At the front door". Detective Galloway runs down the hallway and stairs. Only to find Allister sitting against the wall, covered in blood mumbling something.


	11. Chapter 10 - Blood-stained hands

Chapter 10: Blood-stained hands

Just when things couldn't get any stranger, Allister returns. It took him a few days to recover from his injuries, yet my suspicions about him haven't changed a bit since the day he got back. I did go to check on him earlier today and had a brief chat with Thaddeus about Allister afterwards. The wounds didn't seem to be self inflicted, nothing odd about it either. He did loose quite the amount of blood apparently. Even though I don't have anything with which I could prove that he is part of all this killing, neither do I have something to prove otherwise. As for most of the people who work here they say that he was a victim. After my conversation with Thaddeus a few days ago I still doubt that he is completely innocent. As Thaddeus mentioned it back then, he isn't the one who'd like to take orders from other people. That may as well explain on why he always does his things in his own pace. Although I do not want to believe that Allister is the one behind the serial killer I fear the worst. He better has something good to change that around.

~ Warren Galloway, Thursday 3rd of September, 1876

With a few days passed since Allister got back at the police station, things only grew darker in London. After the discovery of the London orphanage several more deaths had been reported. With now the total amount standing on twenty-six the police is running around to keep track on everything. And as it was expected somehow, from the eleven people who died after the fire incident eight were found in the Thames and the other three nearby, all with the strange marking on their body. With that information on hand, they knew it was the same killer as before. Allister was sitting in Thaddeus lab, helping him out. Detective Galloway had asked Thaddeus to keep an eye on him while he was working. Understanding the situation Thaddeus said that he would mention it whenever something odd had happened.

Allister stands up and looks at the dead bodies again. 'Not one with a specific cause of death': He asks looking up at Thaddeus.

'All of them have around the same amount of blood los ': Thaddeus says while writing , 'Most have died from either that or strangulation'.

'What about the exterior wounds?': Allister asks.

'I'd say that those were done after the victim had died': Thaddeus says, 'How far have you gotten with your deduction?'

'Not as far as I hoped': Allister says, 'I thought to have it solved at some point, but after the fire at the orphanage it has started to break down again.'

'Aha': Thaddeus mumbles as he nods his head, 'What happened with you the last few days?' Allister looks at Thaddeus and says: 'Seems to be that Galloway wasn't the only one being curious. Is it that important for me to tell? Am I on your suspect list or something?'

'Not at all Allister': Thaddeus says with a smile, 'Some people were just worried about you. Disappearing at quite a critical point of this case wasn't such a great thing to happen.' Allister sighs as he starts speaking again.

'I am not so sure of what happened in the days that I was gone, but I can tell you of what happened before that.': He says, 'As I left the room I noticed something at the end of the hallway. I didn't see anyone standing there, only felt a piercing glare that was thrown in my direction. I knew that I wasn't supposed to have checked it out, but I walked in the direction from where I felt that glare. I turned the corner and saw someone running away in the distance. As I looked down I saw a box of matches lying on the ground. Carefully picked it up with a handkerchief. I didn't know what to think of it until Detective Galloway explained to me this morning what had happened in the time I was gone. It may have been something the killer left behind on accident of which I wasn't aware that it could have been so important. I followed the shady figure a little further through the back door, down the street and a few turns later I saw that I was walking alongside the Thames. As I was looking at my surrounding I heard a big splash. I couldn't see anyone standing near the river but I saw something floating in the river as for I later was told another victim. Shortly after that everything got dark and the next thing I know was waking up near the Thames. I noticed that it wasn't so far from where I was a few hours earlier. I walked my way to the police station and the rest you know.'

'My my': Thaddeus says, 'That must have been quite some ride there. How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine': Allister says, 'I was told that due to the blood los I collapsed at the police station, no mayor injuries.'

'You were lucky then': Thaddeus says grinning, 'Probably the first so far who would have survived an attack'.

'I don't know whether to call it luck Thaddeus': Allister says, 'or it would have been to much for in one lifetime.'

'To much?': Thaddeus asks, 'Have you been in any accident before then?'

'Nothing that bad': Allister says, 'I have been in a couple of accidents before but none of them were anything serious. Although some would have said that I was incredibly lucky. I have been here before two or three times'. Thaddeus looks up from his notes. 'At the police station you mean?': He says

'Yes': Allister replies, 'But I can't remember for on what purpose it was back then'

'It must have been from a long time ago then': Thaddeus says.

"Hmm..": Allister mumbles, "Almost eighteen years I think"

'That indeed is a long time': Thaddeus says writing something down, 'That you can remember it all so well'

'I am surprised as well': Allister says, 'But it was something that I have never been able to forget'.

'What was It that got you here?': Thaddeus asks.

'I believe it was for questioning': Allister replies, 'I wasn't told back then what it was for either. The only thing I was told was that they wanted to know whether I had seen anything suspicious. During the current case I figured out why'. Thaddeus didn't say a word as he was writing things down, pretending to look at the bodies once in a while. Allister looks at Thaddeus and turns around shortly after. He takes his notes and leaves the room. As the door closes Thaddeus looks up as he smells something odd. Quickly taking a look around to find out from where the odd smell as coming he walks toward the door. As he tries to open it Thaddeus notices that the door is locked. He turns around and walks towards his desk taking his the notes that he was writing. Not hearing the sound of the door opening Thaddeus searches on his desk for something. A shadowy figure sneaks into the room and slowly walks in the direction of Thaddeus. Hearing the footsteps Thaddeus turns around when hearing the sound but doesn't see anyone. He sees something moving on the ground near one of the dead bodies. He walks towards it and almost trips over something. He feels that something from behind pushes him to the ground and sets a foot in his neck. For a few minutes it was completely quiet in the room. Thaddeus doesn't make a sound and tries to look at whoever is standing next to him.

'Don't move': The figure says, 'Otherwise you're going to at the same place as these unlucky people'.

'You are the one responsible for the deaths of these people am I right': Thaddeus asks.

'You don't even have the right to ask me any questions': The figure says, 'You stay here on the ground and don't move'. The figure walks towards the desk and takes the notes that were on them, keeping an eye on Thaddeus.

'Why is it that you are doing this': Thaddeus ask. The figure doesn't respond to the question and read through the notes Thaddeus had written. When he is done he rips the papers apart and takes out a box of matches. Setting the notes on fire he turns around.

'Why are you doing this?': Thaddeus asks again. The figure take a scalpel and throws it at Thaddeus which lands right next to him.

'Keep your mouth shut old man': He shouts, 'If you don't want to end your life that quickly I'd suggest that you stop talking'

'I rather want to know who it is that I am talking to': Thaddeus says, 'Although I can make a pretty good guess'

'So so': The figure says, 'of what use may that be when your dead… Thaddeus'

'The longer you talk the more I get to know about you': Thaddeus says, 'you are getting yourself in trouble with this'

'And you think that they can get me for that?': The figure says, 'I might as well forget about it or try to make you forget it'.

'Trying to cause amnesia isn't going to help you for long': Thaddeus says, 'You know that it is possible for such memories to return after a short period of time.'

'Unless I silence you for good': The figure says.

'Would you be able to do that': Thaddeus asks.

'So easily': The figure replies smirking, 'You wouldn't know what I have done before. These blood-stained hands can take out anyone'

'Aha, then you may the serial killer we have been looking for?': Thaddeus asks.

'I might be that person': The figure says, 'I might not be. You only said that you could make a good guess on my identity but you will never be able to tell that to anyone'.

'What makes you so certain of that?': Thaddeus asks.

'This': The figure says. He takes a little brown bottle that was standing on a desk and walks towards Thaddeus. 'Sleep well': The figure says as he smashes the bottle onto Thaddeus his head. Taking the scalpel that was beside him and makes a few cuts. 'Good luck surviving this old man': The figure says and stabs the scalpel into Thaddeus shoulder. He stands up, looks down for a moment and walks towards the door. He hears a sound from the other side and listens quietly. A few people walking by talking to each other. The figure turn to take a few scalpels with him that were next to him. 'Time for me to disappear again': The figure mumbles.

Meanwhile outside the police station

Detective Galloway was standing outside, looking at the sky as a policeman came walking towards him and hands him a few notes.

'I had to give you these from Detective Griffith Sir': The policeman says. Detective Galloway turns his gaze as he takes the notes. He reads through them and thanks the policeman. It reminded him of that he still had to go to Thaddeus to get some more information on the dead bodies that were found. Looking at the notes again Detective Galloway notices something strange that was written down.

'Multiple cuts on the dead bodies and no strange markings': He mumbles, 'hmm…. not as the ones we found before'. Detective Galloway turns towards the building and walks forward while looking at the notes. Reaching out for the door he stops immediately as he looks up. A policeman was leaning against the door, heavily bleeding. His hands slipping against the glass door as he fell down, leaving stripes of blood. As Detective Galloway carefully opens the door the policeman fell on the ground. He checks if the policeman was still alive but no signs of life were detected. Looking around in the room Detective Galloway takes a few steps forward. There is an eerie silence filling the room as he walks on. Blood was smeared on the walls everywhere like a wild beast would have been ravaging around. Detective Galloway saw two more policemen laying on the ground further ahead. He slowly walks towards them checking the area around him. Checking for a pulse although he knew that they would have been dead Detective Galloway looks it there were any obvious signs to determine a cause of death. Just as the policeman he saw lying at the door and the ones described in the report he got from Allister, many cuts were on the dead body. That only would mean one thing, that the killer itself was in the building. Without anything to defend himself with Detective Galloway had some doubt on whether he should search or not. A piercing scream came from down the hallway followed by the sound of something being dropped. Detective Galloway heard the faint sound of laughter in the distance and a voice saying something.

'Have a little present': The voice says. It sounded as it came closer with every word. A moment of silence and shortly after a loud bump against the wall on the right. Detective Galloway turns to see what it was that was thrown towards him. Dark red blood was glimmering in the faint sunlight that came in from a small window nearby. Eyes turned away in the horrified face that was lying on the hard wooded floor. He takes a closer look and sees the head lying there, partly covered in blood. He didn't recognize the face and some sense of relief went through him. Detective Galloway gets up and walks in the direction of where the scream came from. Body parts were scattered on the floor and blood staining the walls, yet no signs of the killer. Detective Galloway knew that he could find Thaddeus a little further ahead. Hoping that he would still be unharmed he makes his way down the hallway. Arriving upon Thaddeus lab he opens the door and looks inside, finding Thaddeus lying on the ground with some blood around his head. Detective Galloway hurries towards him and checks his pulse. Feeling a bit relieved at that moment Detective Galloway didn't notice it that there was someone walking in his direction. Stumbling on a few things that were lying on the ground the person fell to the ground. Shocked from the sound Detective Galloway turns around and sees someone lying on the ground mumbling something: 'He…he…why…'. Lying on the ground, motionless, the policeman died after mumbling those words. Detective Galloway noticed that the policeman held a piece of paper clenched in his fist. Carefully taking it out he looks if there was something written on it. He wasn't able to make much of it since it was written down in a hurry. Still wanting to give it a try he reads the following: 'Two policemen dead, Thaddeus wounded, the killer …'. The biggest part of the piece of paper was covered in blood, as well on the part were possibly the killers name could have been. Trying to get the blood of the piece of paper doesn't help much so Detective Galloway leaves it besides the policeman and walks through the door. Again a faint laughter was heard in the distance. Detective Galloway follows the sound and hears a voice.

'Are you sure you should be following me?': The voice says.

'Why shouldn't' I?': Detective Galloway says

'You have seen what happened here': The voice says, 'who knows what could happen to you'

'Not something I'd be afraid of': Detective Galloway replies, 'as long as I get to know your identity I don't care.'

'Feeling brave aren't we Warren': The voice says, 'your bravery may lead to your own death.'

'…How': Detective Galloway asks, 'how come that you know my name?'

'I know many things': The voice says, 'I have been here before, seen so many people… almost had to write some things down about that. Just to know who I need to get rid off.'

'Is there any need for that?': Detective Galloway asks.

'Well of course it is needed': The voice says, 'anyone who stands in my way needs to be gone. If someone tries to stop me from completing this I can just simply erase them from this world.'

'You can't get away with this forever': Detective Galloway says. For a few minutes it stayed completely silent and Detective Galloway walked on in the direction on from where the voice came. He ended up at an open place with a big window to his right. It was the same place where Allister sat a few times. Knowing that he hadn't heard anything from him since this all started worried him a bit. Looking around he saw something in the left corner across the room. Taking a better look he saw that a person was standing there. The person turned around, facing in the direction of Detective Galloway silently. The hood of his jacket covered his face but Detective Galloway could feel it that it was grinning. A dark and ominous presence came form the hooded figure. It looks up a bit and the bog grin was visible.

'You certainly are as brave as you are foolish Warren': The hooded figure says.

'Sometimes a bit of foolishness is needed': Detective Galloway says, 'just to keep an open mind.'

'Although you are right on that': The hooded figure says, 'It also the biggest mistake you are making right now.' The hooded figure walks forward and stops in the middle of the room. It turns towards the window and looks outside for a moment.

'There is no need for you to continue this killing': Detective Galloway says, slowly walking forward and getting closer towards the hooded figure.

'You don't know what it is that I am doing': The hooded figure shouts, 'and you never will'. It turns around again towards Detective Galloway and runs towards him.

'Prepare to meet your end Warren': The hooded figure shouts, holding up a scalpel and stabs him through his left hand with which Detective Galloway was trying to defend himself with. Continuously stabbing him with the scalpel Detective Galloway saw a glimpse of the face that was standing in front of him. The shock that went through him from seeing that face, the face of the person he would have never guessed to be the one attacking him right now was unbearable.

'Why': He mumbles, 'why are you doing this'

'You'll never understand': The hooded figure says and looks Detective Galloway straight into his eyes, 'It is something that needs to be done.'


	12. Chapter 11 - Death Scythe

Chapter 11: Death scythe

It is dark around me… I wonder how long it has been since this happened. Hearing the sound of my own heartbeat isn't that comforting right now. Well not when knowing what is ahead of this. I hope it can all be over soon so I can close this case for good.

~ Allister Griffith, Thursday 3rd of September, 1876

The hooded figure stood in front of Detective Galloway, heavily breathing and still holding a scalpel.

'You are not going to stop me with this Warren': The hooded figure says with an angry tone in his voice. Detective Galloway sat on the ground bleeding and attempting to get the bleeding to stop. He crawls back and sits against the wall looking forward silently.

'I have come to far to let this be ruined': The hooded figure says with a grin, 'one has been taken down and probably won't remember it and you are sitting here, bleeding and soon to be death'.

'Even if you kill me here there always be someone to go after you some day': Detective Galloway says. The hooded figure starts laughing.

'And you really think that that is possible without any evidence?': He says laughing, 'Anything that could lead to my is either dead or destroyed.'

'So you being here had a reason all along': Detective Galloway says.

'So it finally got through': The hooded figure says grinning, 'Took you long enough Warren'.

'And what is it with the sudden personality change?': Detective Galloway says, 'I thought you were the one for the formalities?'

'And you are just to stupid not to look behind that': The hooded figure says, 'I was only doing that for my own good. Gaining someone's trust before wiping them of the face of this earth.'

'It is you that is being simple-minded right now': Detective Galloway says with a calm tone, 'I know you can't kill me nor Thaddeus'.

'Why are you still trying to believe that nonsense': The hooded figure asks.

'That is because I know you': Detective Galloway says, 'We have been working together for a few years, don't you think I could have seen through that all and you using a fake name Allister?'

'Then why are you calling me by that ridiculous name': The hooded figure says laughing.

'Never thought that I would actually come across you again after all these years': Detective Galloway says, 'Alexander Whitaker'

'So so, you aren't as stupid as I though you would': Alexander says, 'even to know my real name… you certainly surprised me with that.'

'I started to look in your past as Allister': Detective Galloway says, 'since you were getting so interested in those crimes but I was surprised on what I found'

'Oh?, you actually found something?': Alexander asks.

'I didn't': Detective Galloway says, 'that surprised me. Also linked this to a few more things.' Alexander looks at the window and sighs.

'It has been taking far to long for a simple conversation Warren': Alexander says, 'It is time for me to get rid of you'. He walks around in the room looking for something. Detective Galloway tries to get up in the meantime, continuously watching Alexander walk around. Suddenly hearing a sound from down the hallway Detective Galloway turns his face towards the sound. He was doubting on whether he should call for help or not. If he did it may cause Alexander to kill him and he was well aware of the fact that in his current state he wasn't able to run very fast. Taking the risk he turns and opens the door. Looking back once he doesn't see Alexander around and it seems to be that he had either left the room or was hiding. With the tormenting pain going through him Detective Galloway stumbles through the doorway. He sees a policeman in the distance and feels a sense of relieve go through him. Raising his arm to wave everything went black all of a sudden. A sharp pain from the back of his head and neck stuns him for a moment. Dizziness rushes through his head as he tries to shout. Alexander hits him on his head once again and sees Detective Galloway falling on the ground. That sound made the policeman walk in their direction. Alexander drops what he was holding and takes out one of the scalpels he had with him.

'Stop there!': He shouts and quickly covers his face, 'One more move and he's a dead man.' The policeman stands still from about three meters away. When he looks at the person that was on the floor he recognizes Detective Galloway. Sounds could be heard from behind him somewhere. It was almost like you could hear every sound from within the police station. The policeman turns and looks behind him to see if there was anyone else around.

'Don't move!': Alexander shouts. The policeman stands still again, not facing Alexander and only listening to him.

'Drop the weapon and step away from the victim': The policeman says.

'Like you are in the position to do anything about this': Alexander says, 'I'd rather take this in a slightly different direction. Why don't you walk away from this scene. You can warn anyone you like about it': The policeman stays silent for a while. He could do what Alexander told him and walk away to warn someone but doing that would also result in the death of Detective Galloway. If he stayed both can die. Although he wasn't sure if either of the two options would do any good he still decided to stay at the scene.

'Stupid fool': Alexander mumbles, 'This is starting to take to much time…' He slowly moves a bit towards the policeman. Holding on tightly to the scalpel he knows what he needed to do. As he stands behind the policeman Alexander hears voices in the distance. This wasn't good. 'If they reach this place to soon it is going to be troublesome': Alexander thought. Without a second though he stabs the policeman in his side and lower back who then lets out a heart wrecking scream. It fills the hallway and is heard by some of the people who where there. The sound of running footsteps gets closer each second and Alexander stabs the policeman a few times more before he leaves the scene. He turns around to see how Detective Galloway was doing. Still laying on the ground, heavily bleeding and not moving at all. Alexander looks around to see where he dropped the heavy object he used before. It was a piece of wood he found lying around. Not knowing where it came from nor why it was lying there Alexander just used it to knock Detective Galloway out. Now that he needs to end things it wasn't anywhere to be found. He searches around the room without finding it. Hearing the footsteps getting closer he starts to panic a little. It wasn't like him to panic over something like this, not compared to what he had done before in his life.

This wasn't much, he could still get away with it. He looks at the ground and sees a scalpel lying there. Apparently he had dropped it in his little panic attack. Taking a deep breath and he picks up the scalpel. As he turns around after picking up the scalpel, which was covered in dark red blood, he sees something he wasn't prepared for.

'Don't move': The person says.

'Well well, what do we have here': Alexander says grinning, 'It was a good thing for you to show up here Nathaniel'

'What are you planning to do after this?': Nathaniel asks.

'Not something you need to know': Alexander says, 'A little pawn like you doesn't need to know what is going on, you only need to obey orders.'

'I don't need to obey any orders from you anymore': Nathaniel says, 'You have tormented me for long enough.'

'A better memory than said': Alexander says, laughing, 'How can someone with amnesia even remember that.'

'I wrote it down, that's why': Nathaniel says, 'Even though I can't remember all that has happened in detail, I do know what you did. Murdering all those people for your own pleasure'.

'Not at all': Alexander says, 'some needed to be away for good.'

'Then why didn't you kill me back then?': Nathaniel asks.

'You were simply the perfect victim': Alexander says grinning, 'your amnesia was of great use to me. With your lack of memories you can't be counted as a witness. Even though you did had the courage to confront me with it, you lack the bravery to keep you word'

'That isn't going to stop me this time': Nathaniel says, 'This time you are not going to get away with it again.'

'And how where you going to do that scaredy-cat?': Alexander says, 'Make me confess everything?'

'Maybe': Nathaniel says, 'Those two who are lying on the ground over there aren't dead.'

'And you think that they are able to remember this conversation?': Alexander laughs, 'To be counting on something that little you really are a fool'

'I wasn't counting on them': Nathaniel says, 'Not those two, but maybe the rest can.' Alexander turns around and sees Chief Danford standing behind him with about eight policemen.

'You little': Alexander growls. The policeman that lay in the hallway had died of his injuries in the meantime and Detective Galloway was moved away from the scene and down the hallway.

'Drop that scalpel': Chief Danford says, 'And turn around.' It was at that point that Alexander figured that Nathaniel was only there to buy some time. Was everything he had worked for, everything he needed to do, all those years for nothing? 'No': he thought, 'this can't be, not to me… this can't be happening'. He puts his hands in his pockets and takes out tree more scalpels.

'You have no right to order me around Samuel': Alexander says.

'Remove the jacket so we can see your face': Chief Danford says, 'You have nowhere to run Alexander Whitaker, drop the scalpels.'. In the meantime three more policemen had arrived at the scene, standing next to Nathaniel. Feeling trapped Alexander looks around in the room as if he was searching for a way out. Everything he had planned out so far worked perfectly, so where did he go wrong? Was there a fault in his plan? With policemen on both sides of the room, blocking every possible way out he wasn't going to get that far. This ment to either take the risk of killing everyone and escape or getting caught after all these years. It wouldn't be that hard for him to kill them all, but he was at a disadvantage this time. Thirteen people surrounding him. Alexander sighs. There really wasn't a way out for him this time. The realisation of his defeat starts to sink in and one by one he drops the scalpels. For twenty years he got away with all of the murders, twenty years of power. He had in all worked out for him. Two policemen took Alexander out of the room. They stopped next to Chief Danford for a moment. 'How? How did you know': Alexander asks.

'You can thank that man over there': Chief Danford replies, pointing at Detective Galloway.

'Tch..': Alexander mumbles, 'Should have killed him when I had the chance.'

'This will earn you a one way ticket to death': Chief Danford says and signs the policemen to take him away, 'No chances of getting away from it.'. The policemen walk away with Alexander and Chief Danford turns his gaze as Nathaniel was standing next to him.

'I hope my help was enough to change something for me': Nathaniel asks.

'With your story added to this, I can ensure you that you won't receive death penalty': Chief Danford says, 'You will have to stay here for a while until this case is completely closed. Even though you were a victim in this all, you did commit a crime.'

Nathaniel nods and asks: 'Alright. Is there anything that I still need to know later?'. He takes out a notebook and writes down a few of the things that Chief Danford tells him.

Monday 7th of September, 1876

A few days pass since Alexander was apprehended and a few preparations have been made for the trial. Although it was already clear that he would get the death penalty, it still went on like usual. Alexander was locked up in a small room. For the four days he had been there he hasn't said a word to the police yet about his crimes. He sat on the ground, silent and continuously staring at the door. The devilish grin he had on his face kept the police around. Chief Danford stands on the other side of the door with Detective Galloway.

'Are you sure you should be walking around already?': He asks.

'I'm fine Chief': Detective Galloway says, 'I at least wanted to have once last chat with Alli…Alexander. There are still some un-answered questions left.'

'I understand your thinking Galloway': Chief Danford says, 'But you must also understand that he is a criminal. Don't waste to much time on it.'

'I know': Detective Galloway says, 'One thing though, how long has he left to live?'

'He'll face it tomorrow at noon': Chief Danford replies, 'It has already been discussed with the judge about the trial. Some disagreement was made since Alexander is the biggest serial killer known. Saying that he doesn't deserve a trial and must be put to rest immediately. It would go against human rights to..'

'He isn't human anymore': Detective Galloway says, interrupting Chief Danford, 'With what he has been doing here for the last three years no one can call him human anymore.' Chief Danford nods, turns and walks away. 'Good luck': He says.

Detective Galloway opens the door and sees Alexander staring at him. He takes the chair that was standing on his left and sits down.

'Who knew that it would turn out like this': Detective Galloway says. Alexander stays silent and keeps his gaze at the door. Once in a while he looks at Detective Galloway but doesn't say a thing.

'I am curious on what drove you to this point Alexander': Detective Galloway says, 'It can't be that it starts out of nowhere'

'Why do you want to talk to me?': Alexander whispers.

'You are standing on the edge of life': Detective Galloway says, 'Tomorrow at noon your life will be over. I thought it be nice to have one final chat.'

'Ha… You really are a simple fool': Alexander says, 'but you are right. I don't have anywhere to go now. All my hard work ends here being futile. If you really are that curious I might as well answer some of your questions.'

Detective Galloway takes out a notebook and writes something down.

'Shall we start then?': He asks


End file.
